Milagres
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Ás vezes a única coisa que nos impede de sucumbir é a fé. É milagres podem se tornar reais, quando acreditamos que tudo é possível.


Milagres

1x2

Angst/Lemon/Yaoi

Beco Flinger's – Esquina com a Blooms – 02:05hs

- Isso...aaahhhhh...mais um pouco Heero.

- Duo...

Heero apertou a cintura do amante com força, enquanto o estocava mais uma vez, antes de explodir dentro dele.

- Aaahhhhh...Heeeeeroooo...

- Duuuoooo...

O grito de ambos, ao alcançarem o gozo preencheu o interior do veículo, e o silêncio do beco onde se encontravam. Duo ofegou, caindo por sobre o corpo do amante, ignorando os sons da madrugada. Sentiu o carinho feito em suas costas, à medida em que se recuperava do prazer proporcionado por Heero. O japonês encontrava-se parcialmente mergulhado na onda de prazer que o engolfara ao atingir o orgasmo, mas ainda assim, tinha ciência de que o lugar onde estavam não era dos mais seguros; entretanto, pensamentos quanto à segurança esvaiu-se de sua mente ao sentir os lábios de Duo sugarem lentamente seu pescoço, fazendo-o sorrir, diante do que parecia haver ter se tornado uma rotina. Bastava ver o amante perambulando pela cidade para oferecer-lhe carona, e acabarem por fazer amor em algum lugar, correndo o risco de serem vistos; e ele suspenso.

- Eu... eu posso ser suspenso por isso, sabia?

- Mmnmmmm... porque Hee?

- Primeiro por transportar pessoas não autorizadas.

Duo afastou-se ligeiramente do marido; olhando-o com cara de poucos amigos; antes de sorrir sarcasticamente e morder o pescoço do japonês, arrancando deste um gemido.

- Aaahhhhh...

- Está dizendo... que o chefe dos bombeiros não pode andar no carro da polícia?

Heero ignorou a malícia nas palavras de Duo, e a forma insinuosa com que este voltou a se mexer por sobre seu corpo. Ignorando a pergunta do amante, enumerou o segundo motivo pelo qual poderia ser suspenso.

- Segundo... mmmmmm... transformar a viatura em... motel. Aaaahhhh... sabe quantas vezes eu já mandei lavar o carro só esta semana?

Heero beliscou o namorado que gemeu e inclinou-se ainda mais por sobre o japonês, sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrando com a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo.

- Não... aaaahhhhh... faz assim... mmmmmmm... que eu fico excitado.

Heero olhou lascivamente para o americano, que tinha os cabelos desalinhados e o rosto corado. Haviam acabado de fazer amor dentro de uma viatura policial. Ele ainda tinha uma parte sua dentro do corpo macio que encontrava-se sobre seu colo. Realmente... havia enlouquecido.

- O que é que eu fui arrumar? Um namorado sado-ninfomaíiaco.

- Vai dizer que não gosta Hee?

Heero sorriu e puxou Duo pela nuca, tomando seus lábios ferozmente, antes de conseguir deitá-lo no banco e possuí-lo uma vez mais. Não... ele não tinha nada a dizer ou reclamar quanto ao apetite sexual de Duo; na verdade eles se igualavam facilmente nesse aspecto.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dois dias depois:

Heero estava se arrumando para voltar ao turno, enquanto Duo apertava os botões do controle remoto da televisão que tinham no quarto. Duo havia insistindo que tivessem uma. Assim poderiam assistir a algum vídeo erótico e praticar ao mesmo tempo na cama. Mas no momento o amante parecia aborrecido e descontente. Tal mudança ocorrera subitamente, logo após uma propaganda sobre a festa que a prefeitura faria para o natal, dali a alguns meses, e procurava voluntários para ajudarem. Mandando as favas o fato de que acabaria por chegar atrasado, sentou-se na beirada da cama e bateu no lugar a seu lado, chamando o amante para ir até ele.

Duo viu Heero sentar-se na cama e olhou para o relógio. Ele ia se atrasar, mas sabia que o japonês não sairia de casa até que contasse o que estava lhe aborrecendo... não que ele tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo.

- O que houve?

- Sobre?

- Você ficou aborrecido com o comercial.

- Que comercial?

- Duuo...

Heero olhou para o companheiro que suspirou e aconchegou-se a ele. Duo desligou a tv e ficou pensando em sua família que não via já à alguns anos... mais precisamente seu meio irmão.

- Eu tava pensando no meu irmão. Faz um bom tempo que não nos falamos.

Heero pensou durante algum tempo, procurando lembrar-se de tudo que Duo contara sobre sua família. E se resumia a um meio irmão mais velho a quem adorava e idolatrava quando pequeno, e um pai que nunca lhe dera atenção, ou palavras de carinho. Tudo porque, segundo Duo; ele não amava a mulher que engravidara e o gerara, ao contrario do meio irmão, que fora o filho da única mulher que havia amado, e a quem devotara toda sua adoração e respeito. Cansado do tratamento recebido por parte do pai e dos desentendimentos Duo afastara-se de toda a família, o que em sua opinião era um absurdo, mas não chegara a comentar nada, uma vez que o amante encontrava-se possesso no dia em que contara tudo, e sabia que este não o ouviria.

- E quem foi que parou o contato?

Duo olhou aborrecido para Heero. Procurou afastar-se, mas sem sucesso. Era uma pergunta idiota de se fazer, uma vez que o japonês sabia a resposta. Entretanto sabia que Heero apenas queria que ele analisasse a situação friamente, como o mesmo costumava fazer para resolver um problema. Entretanto não era tão fácil para ele admitir seus erros. Era orgulhoso demais para isso; mas o japonês não sossegaria até que o ouvisse admitindo sua parcela de culpa na situação... e sabia que ele não estava errado. O amante raramente se enganava com algo.

- Eu...

Heero sorriu ligeiramente diante da admissão de Duo, e trouxe-o para mais perto, fazendo-o abraçá-lo e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto corria uma das mãos por sobre os longos fios soltos de seu cabelo. Ele já vinha pensando, à alguns dias em convidar seu pai e a madrasta para virem passar o natal, e apresentar Duo a seu pai. Pelo telefone contara ao mesmo que havia se envolvido com um homem o que deixara seu pai um tanto quanto surpreso, mas não menos ansioso, por conhecer a pessoa por quem o filho se apaixonara. E ele gostaria que a família de Duo ou pelo menos uma parte dela também estivesse presente na vida deles. E essa talvez fosse a chance perfeita de reunir os dois irmãos e acabar com aquele distanciamento sem sentido.

- Porque não o procura?

- Não é tão simples Heero.

- Pelo que me lembro bem, você me disse que cortou os laços com a família por causa de seu pai; não vejo razão para perder contato com seu irmão por causa dele. Apenas um baka faz isso.

- Muuuito obrigado pelo apoio...

Duo empurrou Heero, saindo da cama, mas foi agarrado pela cintura e jogado de volta, só para ter o corpo do japonês por sobre o seu, mantendo-o preso.

Heero viu a íris de Duo escurecer diante do gesto, e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente antes de sorrir; acariciando o rosto emburrado.

- Não vou apoiá-lo quando fizer uma burrada amor; sabe disso. Se sente falta dele, procure-o. Mas não fique se remoendo por algo que não fez. Ligue e convide-o para passar o natal conosco, assim reuniremos aqueles que amamos e poderei conhecer seu irmão. Eu já convidei meu pai, e ele está louco para conhecê-lo.

Duo fez um muxoxo, ganhando um beijo suave nos lábios, antes que Heero levantasse e o deixasse livre. Ele rolou o corpo na cama vendo-o terminar de se arrumar e jogar-lhe um beijo, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde. A porta da frente bateu e ele ficou ali, deitado; abraçando o travesseiro. Seus olhos se detiveram no telefone e ficou observando-o durante algum tempo, pensando sobre as palavras de Heero,. O japonês tinha razão ao chamá-lo de baka. Não deveria ter deixado que suas diferenças com o pai o afastasse de seu meio irmão. Resoluto, pulou da cama e pegou o telefone; discando para a telefonista e solicitando o número de um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia de Nova York. Aguardou alguns minutos até que alguém do outro lado atendeu.

- Bom Dia, Advocacia Campbell, Susan falando, como posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom dia Susan, eu gostaria de saber se o promotor Steven Maxwell ainda trabalha com vocês.

- Quem gostaria de saber?

- Duo Maxwell, eu sou o irmão dele. Não nos falamos há algum tempo e eu... gostaria de falar com ele se ainda trabalhar com vocês.

- O promotor Maxwell é um de nossos acionistas senhor. Deseja falar com ele?

- Eu gostaria, se ele não estiver ocupado.

- Perfeitamente, aguarde um momento e verei se ele pode atendê-lo.

- Obrigado.

Duo respirou fundo e sorriu. Quer dizer que seu irmão mais velho era agora um dos acionistas. Aquilo não o surpreendia, sempre soubera que o irmão era capaz de alcançar seus objetivos, e a prova estava ali. Perdido em pensamentos, Duo assustou-se ao ouvir a jovem dizer que estava transferindo a ligação. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para uma possível frieza por parte de Steven.

- Duo seu filho da mãe desgraçado, onde você se meteu? Você desapareceu do mapa tem uns dois anos, não mandou notícias, achamos que tivesse morrido.

Duo piscou diante da enxurrada de palavras, e teve que afastar o telefone do ouvido, antes que ficasse surdo. Assim que teve uma chance respondeu.

- Fico feliz em saber que não perdeu o palavreado apesar do cargo. Também estava com saudades Steven.

Duo sorriu e passou o telefone para o outro ouvido, que não estava doendo pelo berro do irmão. Do outro lado Steven olhou para o assistente que o encarava surpreso, diante de seu linguajar. Felizmente as salas eram anti-ruído, Estavam no meio do estudo de um caso importante e o telefonema o pegara de surpresa. Não tinha noticias do irmão mais novo há quase três anos; desde que o pai deles o havia literalmente expulsado de suas vidas, por haverem se metido em uma briga e acabarem sendo detidos. O que resultou em mais acusações contra Duo por parte do pai, dizendo que ele prejudicava a todos à sua volta e que encontraria um jeito de arruinar sua carreira. Não que isso viesse a acontecer, uma vez que não houveram queixas nem registros. Ainda assim sabia que Duo sentira-se culpado e simplesmente sumira, sem deixar rastro. Como sempre fazia. Sentia pelo fato de Duo e o pai não se entenderem. Sempre fora assim, e sentia-se mal, por todas as atenções que recebêra do pai, enquanto Duo recebia somente repreensões.

O pai queria que Duo fosse o advogado, e ele o bombeiro; entretanto nenhum dos dois mostrou aptidão para tais profissões, e num acordo mútuo seguiram o que o coração deles queria. Ele, a carreira jurídica e Duo, o combate ao fogo. Mesmo ambos se dando bem suas carreiras, apenas Duo não obtinha a aprovação e alegria por seu sucesso. E foi com pesar que assistiu sozinho à formatura do irmão, uma vez que o pai recusara-se a participar, dizendo que Duo nunca seria um bom bombeiro. E contra todas as pragas que ouvira o pai jogar-lhe durante anos, ficou feliz em vê-lo mostrar o quanto era capaz. E mesmo que não fosse a favor de algumas escolhas do irmão, aceitava-as; por amá-lo. Uma delas era o fato dele ser gay desde os dezessete anos. Mas quem era ele para julga-lo? Se o mesmo era mais feliz vivendo assim?

- Nós sentimos saudades. Sally sempre pergunta como você está.

- Eu estou bem Steven, e desculpe se me afastei de vocês. Foi burrice minha, mas como vocês estão?

- Bem e com saudades irmãozinho. O que andou aprontando? Como vai a carreira?

- É uma longa história; mas você está falando com o chefe dos bombeiros da companhia 57th.

- Sério! Deus... Duo meus parabéns irmãozinho, eu sempre soube que você conseguiria. O velho vai ter orgulho de você.

Duo ficou em silêncio algum tempo e Steven se condenou por ter tocado no assunto. Já havia algum tempo que seu pai se dera conta do erro que cometera, e o procurara para saber se tinha notícias dele. Infelizmente não tinha nada a dizer do irmão que havia desaparecido da vida deles por completo... até agora.

- Duvido muito Steven.

- Ele tem perguntado por você. Acho que quer fazer as pazes.

- Não acredito em milagres Steven, deixei de acreditar que a vida é perfeita há muito tempo, além do mais, eu só liguei porque queria saber se você e Sally já tem planos para o Natal.

Steven notou a mudança de assunto e achou melhor não tocar no assunto novamente. Não queria brigar com o irmão. Sabia o quanto o mesmo podia ser cabeça dura quando queria.

- Sally está mesmo querendo uma desculpa para não ir para a casa dos pais dela, e dou todo o apoio. Quase enlouquecemos ano passado.

- Então vocês poderiam vir para a Califórnia e passar o natal comigo?

- Então foi na Califórnia que você se escondeu, hein?

- Eu não me escondi!

Duo imediatamente se defendeu, parando ao ouvir a risada do outro lado, e notando o papel ridículo que fazia ao ficar emburrado diante da alfinetada. Steven olhou para o assistente que apontava para a pilha de papéis que tinham que verificar. Suspirou cansado.

- Ok... eu acredito. Bem, eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos agora Duo, e não posso lhe dar a atenção que gostaria. Eu vou falar com a Sally, mas tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar. Me dá seu telefone e eu ligo para você assim que chegar em casa.

- Ok Steven, anota aí o número.

Duo conversou ainda alguns minutos com o irmão sobre banalidades, terminando a ligação com a promessa de se falarem novamente mais tarde. Recostou-se na cama sorrindo. Sentia-se mais leve após o breve dialogo, e sentia que poderiam retomar a amizade que tinham quando mais jovens. A menção do irmão, quanto ao fato do pai demonstrar desejo de vê-lo o desconcertou. Balançando a cabeça, enterrou o assunto no fundo da mente. Ele e seu pai não tinham nada a conversar. Tudo o que havia a ser dito, fizeram ao longo dos anos em que conviveram juntos. Duo sorriu ao pensar em Heero. Tinha que agradecer ao amante quando o mesmo voltasse mais tarde; se não fosse por ele jamais teria feito a ligação. Animado, resolveu preparar uma surpresa para logo mais, e levantou-se da cama, disposto a colocar seus planos em prática.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Por volta de 19:00hs da noite:

Heero entrou em casa, encontrando a sala mergulhada na penumbra; iluminada apenas por velas. Tentou acender a luz junto à porta, mas a mesma não acendeu. Procurou deixar que seus olhos se acostumassem com a pouca claridade, e os piscou diante do que viu. Deu um meio sorriso diante do que encontraria ao final da trilha de pétalas de rosas; imaginando que seu amante deveria estar de bom humor para ter tido o cuidado de mudar toda a sala, de forma a colocar a estante bem virada para a porta obstruindo a visão de qualquer coisa que houvesse atrás dela. Retirou o quepe, colocando-o debaixo do braço e seguindo o caminho de pétalas. Ao contornar a estante teve a visão de Duo deitado no tapete da sala, sobre várias pétalas. Os fios soltos descansando em meio a travesseiros de um vermelho vivo, e vestindo apenas um minúsculo short branco, de um tecido firme mas transparente, que revelava o quão excitado se encontrava o amante.

Sentiu seu corpo reagir à visão erótica. O ar parecia impregnado por um perfume suave, e uma melodia parecia induzí-lo ao clima que era proposto. Jogou o quepe para longe, e levou a mão aos botões da camisa, parando ao ver o olhar amuado de Duo, que veio rastejando até ele... tal qual um felino.

- Eu gosto de você assim. Vestido como policial... fique assim até que eu tire tudo isso de você.

- Duo...

Duo sorriu, subindo lentamente e esfregando seu corpo no de Heero... sugestivamente. As mãos do americano deslizaram pelo tórax, envolvendo-o por trás do pescoço, enquanto as mãos de Heero percorriam lentamente as costas do amante, até deterem-se nas nádegas firmes e arredondadas. Duo gemeu quando Heero as apertou de forma firme, segurando seus quadris e impelindo uma certa pressão entre seus ventres, de forma a friccionar seus membros, despertando-os para a vida. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando que Heero tomasse seu pescoço com os lábios, e passou seus braços por baixo dos de Heero, segurando-se nele, e deixando que a batida melodiosa e erótica ditasse os movimentos de seu corpo e sua mente.

- Andou brincando sozinho?

Duo gemeu ao ter a ereção roçada firmemente pela mão de Heero. Ele mordeu os lábios levemente, antes de levar suas próprias mãos até a de Heero, fazendo com que o amante voltasse a pressionar sua excitação.

- Você demorou..., eu não tinha nada com o quê brincar.

Heero sorriu ante o tom acusatório e a expressão infantil. Esfregou o nariz contra o pescoço de Duo, aspirando seu perfume suave. Gentilmente, empurrou-o; de forma que ele se afastasse um pouco e pudesse tomá-lo nos braços;deitando-o novamente no tapete e cobrindo-o com seu corpo.

- Eu e Zechs tivemos que correr atrás de alguns pivetes que assaltaram o mercado na rua 32; e levamos algum tempo preenchendo a papelada. Mas se soubesse que teria um chefe de bombeiros disfarçado de ninfa me esperando na sala, teria voltado antes.

- Hummm...

Duo sorriu ao ter seu pescoço sugado e mordido levemente. Adorava quando o amante fazia isso.

Heero olhou para o rosto de Duo, que mantinha os olhos fechados, e gemia suavemente, à medida em que seus lábios avançavam por sobre a pele sedosa do pescoço esguio. Mordeu-o levemente, observando com satisfação o amante contorcer-se em prazer diante da carícia. Sabia o quanto Duo apreciava quando marcava seu corpo com pequenas mordidas e sucções, que deixavam a pele alva, levemente arroxeada e avermelhada na manhã seguinte. Ficou observando o amante durante algum tempo, agradecendo a dádiva de tê-lo em sua vida, e a chance que tiveram de se acertarem. Não trocaria a paz que sentia ao lado de Duo por nada no mundo. A alegria que sentia a seu lado e até mesmo as brigas e desentendimentos por conta das personalidades fortes que tinham, mesmo que isso os desgastassem às vezes. Era fantástico a maneira como se acertavam minutos depois dos ânimos esfriarem. Mesmo que não pudessem ter filhos próprios, a simples certeza de que ficariam juntos bastava para ele.

Duo abriu os olhos, quando as carícias em seu corpo cessaram. Viu o olhar de Heero sobre si e sorriu, acariciando o rosto másculo e perfeito daquele que era seu companheiro de vida. A simples lembrança do que ela era antes que se acertassem, e do que seria se o perdesse, angustiava-o. Ambos exerciam profissões de certo grau de perigo, e cada vez que um deles partia para trabalhar, sabiam que ambos torciam para que voltassem a se encontrar ao final de seus turnos. Não saberia mais viver sem Heero a seu lado. Não se importava se nunca mais visse sua família, mas viver sem Heero..., isso seria o mesmo que morrer em vida. Ele era seu alicerce, seu freio; quando ele mesmo perdia o controle sobre si mesmo. O primeiro a ver pela manhã quando suas folgas batiam, o único a entender e agüentar suas neuroses e explosões. O único que conseguia acalentar sua alma, quando não conseguia salvar uma vida das chamas.

Duo sentiu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, diante do carinho e amor que via espelhado nos olhos azuis do marido. Quantas vezes não desejara ver tal olhar em Heero, quando nem ao menos sonhava que voltariam a ficar juntos dessa forma. Heero tocou seus lábios antes mesmo que dissesse algo; não era necessário que ele dissesse o que sentia por ele. Via isso todos os dias quando acordava a seu lado. Todos os dias, em que partia para o trabalho, e a cada momento que seus olhares se encontravam. Mesmo quando brigavam, o amor estava lá, firme e vivo, obscurecido apenas pela mágoa e tristeza do desentendimento. A decisão mais acertada que tivera foi a de tomá-lo como seu esposo, um ano após terem se acertado. Sempre soube que não conseguiria viver um único dia sem que ele estivesse a seu lado, a todo o momento. Não que um simples pedaço de papel, não reconhecido por lei fizesse alguma diferença, ambos sabiam a quem pertenciam, e que sempre seria assim.

- Eu te amo Duo.

- Hee...

Heero tomou os lábios de Duo num beijo cálido e lento, calando-o. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas formas perfeitas e trabalhadas do seu fogoso esposo. Sua alma gêmea. Duo entregou-se ao ósculo com prazer, sentindo o amor e a paixão de Heero por ele através dos lábios sobre os seus. Completavam-se através do beijo, e do toque das mãos; um no outro. Sem reservas ou pudores. Não havia isso entre os dois. O que um queira bastava pedir, e o outro o satisfaria conforme seu desejo. Havia encontrado em Heero alguém que entendia sua vontade de amar, e provar de todas as formas o que o amor e o prazer tinham a oferecer. O amante não mais se sentia envergonhado quando lhe pedia para marcá-lo, ou que usasse de um pouco mais de força durante o sexo. Heero entendia que essa era uma das formas com que sentia prazer em seus braços, e já não havia necessidade de expor seus desejos, pois ele os compreendia antes mesmo que pensasse em pedir ao japonês.

Heero ofegou ao sentir a mão de Duo adentrar suas roupas de forma lenta. Massageando seus mamilos já endurecidos pela excitação. Deixou que ele o deitasse contra o tapete e subisse em seu corpo para despi-lo. Duo retirou o coldre com a arma de Heero, colocando-a na estante, bem como o cacetete. Pegou as algemas, sorrindo maliciosamente; antes de jogá-las em algum lugar atrás do estofado. Com verdadeira lentidão abriu os botões do uniforme, enquanto sentia as mãos de Heero deslizarem por suas coxas e quadris. Com deleite tomou os mamilos do outro entre os lábios, sugando-os lentamente, enquanto remexia os quadris sobre o ventre de Heero, sentindo o membro duro crescer, juntamente com os ofegos do japonês.

- Aahhhhh...mmmmmmm...

Heero entreabriu os lábios sentindo-se endurecer por sob Duo, que se movia como uma ninfa sobre seu ventre. As mãos do amante encontravam-se ministrando seu peito, enquanto a língua percorria o caminho até o cós de sua calça, e subindo novamente pelo tórax; abocanhando o mamilo esquerdo entre os dentes e puxando-o. Segurou os quadris de Duo firmemente, esfregando sua dureza contra a bunda quente e macia sentada em seu colo. Teve o prazer de ouvir Duo gemer seu nome diante do contato, e aproveitou para inverter suas posições. Ainda vestindo a calça, virou Duo de bruços empurrando-se contra ele como se o estivesse penetrando. O americano afastou as pernas, empinando-se e indo de encontro a ele, como se estivessem se amando, simulando os movimentos de penetração.

- Aaaahhhhh...Heero...

Heero lambeu as costas do amante; entre as omoplatas, abaixando lentamente o short branco que Duo vestia, mas sem tirá-lo completamente. Duo corou ao ser exposto aos olhos de Heero, que escorregou um dos dedos por entre suas nádegas, antes de fazer o mesmo com a língua.

- Levante-se um pouco amor.

Duo ergueu-se ligeiramente, deixando que Heero abaixasse seu short até a altura dos joelhos e voltando à mesma posição, sendo que agora mais aberto aos olhos ávidos do amante, que tinha total visão de sua intimidade. Heero lambeu os lábios ao ter a completa visão do botão rosado, apenas esperando para ser tomado por seu membro inchado, que clamava por libertação. Levou o dedo aos lábios cobrindo-o com saliva e circundou a entrada rosada que se retraiu ao toque antes de voltar ao relaxamento e abrir-se levemente, como se indicasse que tinha permissão para entrar. Empurrou o dedo lentamente, forçando a passagem já conhecida, tendo o prazer de sentir as paredes cederem à sua passagem, envolvendo seu dedo médio no calor aconchegante.

Duo ofegou e empinou-se mais para trás engolindo todo o dedo de Heero, que acariciava a carne macia da nádega direita com a outra mão, que foi descendo lentamente até seus testículos, massageando-os vagarosamente, enquanto o dedo ocupava-se em adentrar o canal apertado, dando pequenos círculos. Duo manteve suas mãos espalmadas nos travesseiros, procurando sustentar o corpo arqueado e empurrando-se para trás, fazendo o dedo de Heero ir ainda mais fundo em seu corpo. Ele fez muxoxo quando Heero retirou o dedo, e gritou ao sentir algo duro penetrá-lo, sem nenhum tipo de lubrificante.

- Aaaarghhhhhh...

Lágrimas formaram-se no mesmo instante diante da invasão seca, e ele olhou para trás, vendo Heero sorrir ligeiramente, enquanto forçava o cacetete dentro de seu corpo.

Heero ouviu o choramingo de Duo diante da invasão, mas sabia o quanto o mesmo apreciava a dor durante o ato, ainda assim inclinou-se por sobre o amante, de forma a tomar o membro dele em sua mão, e massageá-lo lentamente,à medida em que o cacetete entrava mais e mais, dentro do canal estreito.

Duo começou a ofegar à medida que a dor deu lugar ao prazer. Tentou empurrar-se para trás a fim de fazer a ponta do instrumento tocar no ponto dentro de seu corpo que o levaria ao ápice; entretanto Heero não desejava que o amante alcançasse seu intento, e apertou o membro de Duo fazendo-o gemer de dor.

- Aahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Duo sorria em meio às lágrimas diante do que Heero era capaz de fazer com ele. Sentia o cacetete dentro de seu corpo, alargando-o e atiçando-o. Fazendo-o ansiar por mais, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a dor de seu membro preso na mão de Heero, o impedindo de obter aquilo de que seu corpo desejava.

Heero soltou o membro de Duo e afastou-se, deixando-o com o cacetete enterrado em sua intimidade. Duo mordeu os lábios e virou levemente a cabeça para ver o que Heero fazia, uma vez que não o sentia mais junto a si. Teve a visão de Heero em pé atrás dele, tocando-se por sobre a roupa, enquanto o olhava. Sentiu sua ereção pulsar diante da imagem, e ajeitou-se de forma a ficar de quatro. Pegou o cacetete e começou a foder-se com ele diante dos olhos escurecidos do japonês.

Heero ofegou ao ver Duo fazer sexo com seu cacetete, e sua mão viajou para a sua própria ereção por dentro das roupas, acompanhando os movimentos que Duo fazia ao colocar e tirar o cacetete, para então voltar a enterrá-lo dentro de si. Olhou um pouco mais abaixo, vendo a ereção pesada do amante gotejando. Sabia que o mesmo logo gozaria, mediante os suspiros e ofegos que dava. O cacetete quase sumia dentro do corpo de Duo, de tanto que ele o empurrava para dentro. Sem pensar se isso o machucaria internamente ou não. Rapidamente Heero retirou suas calças e alcançou a mão de Duo, antes que ele novamente empurra-se o cacetete com toda a força dentro do corpo.

- Nãooo...

Arrancou o cacetete, ouvindo a lamúria de Duo ao perder o objeto. Segurou o amante pelos quadris, encaixando a cabeça de seu membro na entrada aberta, e lançou-se com tudo dentro do corpo macio, arrancando um grito de dor e prazer do americano.

- Aaaaahhhhhhh...

Heero não deu a Duo tempo para que se recuperasse, apenas empurrou-se ainda mais, da forma como o amante gostava; e começou a sair e entrar dentro do canal alargado. Duo apoiou às mãos no chão, de forma a suportar o corpo e as investidas de Heero dentro de si. Sentia seu ânus protestar pela invasão bruta, mas não se importava realmente com isso. Sentir Heero em seu corpo, penetrando-o até o limite, era o mesmo que alcançar o céu para si. Tentou levar a mão ao próprio membro, mas teve a mão espalmada por Heero que o impedia de tocar-se. Chorou ao sentir todas as pregas abrirem-se, e a ardência que tal ato provocava, sabia que não conseguiria se sentar por algumas horas, mas pouco se importava, pois sabia que o prazer compensaria a dor.

Heero apartou as pernas de Duo e o fez deitar-se sobre os joelhos, ajeitando a ereção do amante entre eles, de forma que o movimento friccionasse o membro do americano, entre os joelhos e o short que ainda se encontrava preso na altura das coxas. Investiu com força dentro de Duo, ouvindo-o gemer, deliciado e em completo abandono seu nome. Ele mesmo murmurava o nome de Duo de forma incoerente à medida em que o prazer ganhava força.

- Hee...aaahhhhhh...eu...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Duo gozou forte sobre os joelhos, tendo o corpo sacudido pelo prazer e pela força com que Heero o estocava. Chorou, quando o prazer o golpeou, clamando o nome do homem que o tomava de maneira única. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro chorando, incapaz de controlar o gozo que sentia. Heero sentiu as paredes fecharem-se, como se o estrangulasse; mediante a plenitude alcançada pelo amante. Ouviu seu choro, e seu grito juntou-se a ele, ao alcançar o próprio prazer dentro do corpo de Duo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Duuuuuuuuuuooooooooooo.

Heero tremia e deixou o corpo cair por sobre Duo, incapaz de manter-se. Havia sido fantástico e indescritível. Podia sentir a energia proporcionada pelo ato, percorrer cada fibra de seu corpo; como uma descarga elétrica causada por um fio desencapado. Ambos levaram alguns minutos para retornar, e compreender que o telefone tocava já à algum tempo, e era atendido pela secretária eletrônica.

- Você ligou para a casa do Duo e do Heero. No momento não podemos atender, pois estamos muuuiiiiiiiiitttoooooooo ocupados. Baka. Deixe seu recado após o sinal, que assim que pudermos entramos em contato.

- Duo é o Steven, eu liguei, mas você tá muuuiiiitttttooooo ocupado...

Duo riu ligeiramente ao ver Heero levantar-se, fazendo um esforço para ir até o telefone antes que seu irmão desligasse. Ao ouvir o nome do irmão de Duo levantou-se contra a vontade a fim de atender a ligação. Seu corpo ainda se encontrava entorpecido, mas ele conseguiu alcançar o aparelho antes que o irmão de Duo desligasse.

- Aguarde um instante.

Steven se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma voz estranha atender a ligação. Havia achado estranha a mensagem da secretária, mas ela parecia bem a cara de seu irmão, embora não houvesse identificado a outra voz, que deveria ser da pessoa chamada Heero, com quem supunh,a o irmão dividisse a casa. Heero entregou o telefone para Duo, dando-lhe um beijo rápido, antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, enquanto vocês conversam.

- Tá bom.

Steven não teve tempo de agradecer, antes que a pessoa deixasse a linha e aguardou que seu irmão atendesse. Pôde ouvir um pequeno diálogo, para logo em seguida ouvir a voz meio ofegante do irmão.

- Steven.

- Olá Duo, quem foi que atendeu?

Duo sorriu diante da curiosidade. Sabia que seu irmão iria certamente perguntar quem era o dono da voz que o atendera, ainda mais que a voz de ambos encontrava-se ofegante.

- Era o Heero.

- Ah ta...espero não ter atrapalhado nada.

- Não nós já tínhamos acabado, o que estávamos fazendo.

Steven pôde ouvir a risada maliciosa de Duo e soube exatamente o que o irmão estava fazendo. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e agradeceu o fato de não ter deixado Sally fazer a ligação, pois certamente a esposa ficaria envergonhada. Duo começou a rir como um sádico antes de limpar a garganta e responder às perguntas que sabia que o irmão estava louco para fazer, mas era educado demais para isso.

- Um dos motivos pelo qual liguei hoje, era porque queria que conhecesse Heero. Foi ele quem me fêz ligar pra você.

- Então acho que devo uma a ele. Ele é seu namorado?

- Não. Apesar de não ser legalizado, Heero e eu estamos casados a quase dois anos.

- Casados!

Steven olhou para Sally que tinha acabado de sentar-se a seu lado. Colocou a mão no bocal, dirigindo-se a ela que perguntava com quem Duo havia casado.

- Duo casou-se há quase dois anos com alguém chamado Heero.

- Casou!

Steven balançou a cabeça diante da surpresa da esposa. Realmente era uma informação surpreendente. Sempre soubera que o irmão tinha tendências homossexuais, mas nunca imaginou que o mesmo fosse casar-se com outro homem algum dia.

Duo aguardou que o irmão voltasse a falar. Sabia que havia sido um notícia surpreendente, visto que a última vez em que haviam se encontrado; durante uma conversa, ele afirmara que jamais se casaria com outro homem. Morar junto, namorar sim, mas casar... nunca. Sabia que continuaria a pensar dessa forma, se não houvesse conhecido o japonês. Colocou o telefone no viva-voz, enquanto juntava as coisas na sala e começava a arrumá-la.

- Steven, você ainda está ai?

- Estou, desculpe é que foi...

- Inesperado?

- É... exatamente.

- Eu sei. Eu também achei quando ele me pediu em casamento, e eu aceitei sem pestanejar.

- Você o ama muito então?

- Ele é minha vida.

Steven sorriu e olhou para Sally pegando sua mão, diante das palavras do irmão; tão carregadas de sentimentos. Não sabia quem era o cunhado, mas o simples fato dele ser importante e fazer Duo feliz, lhe bastava.

- Como se conheceram?

Duo riu abertamente sentando-se, sem importar-se muito que seu corpo estivesse pegajoso. Abraçou um travesseiro, deitando-se no tapete também sujo, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que vira Heero.

- É uma longa história. Você tem a noite toda?

- O tempo que você quiser irmãozinho.

Sally sorriu beijando o rosto do marido e deixando-o a sós para conversar melhor com o irmão. Sentia-se feliz por ver o brilho de felicidade de volta aos olhos escuros do marido. Quando este lhe contara que Duo ligara, convidando-os para passar o natal com ele, aceitara imediatamente. Sabia o quanto o marido sentia falta do irmão, mais novo. Tinha vontade de conversar com o cunhado, e saber como estava, mas essa primeira conversa depois de tanto tempo era apenas deles.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três horas depois:

Duo colocou o fone no gancho sorrindo como um bobo. Ele e o irmão haviam colocado as conversas em dia, e contara tudo sobre Heero. Ficara feliz pelo irmão apóia-lo, e demonstrar desejo de conhecer o japonês, que se mantivera afastado na cozinha, preparando o jantar ou fazendo outra coisa durante todo o tempo. Haviam marcado de se encontrarem faltando uma semana para o natal, uma vez que Steven tinha uma audiência o qual não podia faltar, e somente estaria livre a partir deste período. Olhou para Heero que encontrava-se encostado no batente da porta, segurando uma toalha. Sorriu e levantou-se, pegando a toalha e envolvendo o pescoço do amante com ela; puxando-o em direção ao banheiro para tomarem banho juntos. Heero sorriu, antes de ser empurrado dentro da banheira e ter o corpo e as roupas encharcadas por Duo. Teria que esquentar a janta logo mais, pois duvidava que Duo o deixasse sair dali tão cedo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dois meses depois:

- Mais que porra é essa!

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do palavreado. Nunca se cansaria de ouví-lo esbravejar quando aborrecido.

- Fico impressionado com sua forma requintada de expressar-se.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente, mudando de humor rapidamente. Sabia que havia sido exagerado, mas adorava quando o japonês o repreendia por causa de seu palavreado. Aproximou-se de Heero, imprensando-o contra a porta, e deslizando as mãos pelo corpo firme, escondido sob o uniforme da polícia.

- É por isso que você se apaixonou por mim.

- Acredite... seu linguajar foi a última coisa.

- E qual seria a primeira?

- A forma quente com que você age... dentro e fora da cama.

- Em outras palavras; a forma como eu deixo você me fuder, é isso?

- Educado como sempre, mas talvez esteja certo. Talvez seja por isso que eu o ame. Mas agora eu tenho que ir.

- Não!

- Duuo...

Duo sorriu e atacou os lábios de Heero. O japonês prometêra que ficaria em casa na parte da manhã, a fim de orientar os pedreiros que estavam construindo dois cômodos na parte superior da casa. Entretanto havia sido chamado à delegacia, quebrando a promessa que fizera. Em contrapartida ele tinha que ir à prefeitura para a reunião dos chefes de bombeiros, o qual não podia faltar novamente, e depois pegaria seu turno de dois dias. Heero apartou o beijo antes que Duo o despisse. Sabia que havia prometido vistoriar a obra, mas não pudera dizer não a Une, uma vez que esta prometera liberá-lo no natal e no ano novo.

- Eu tenho que ir Duo. Une prometeu que vou poder folgar no natal e no ano novo como queríamos; assim teremos mais tempo juntos, uma vez que você entra de férias na segunda semana de dezembro.

- Mas quem vai ficar aqui e tomar conta?

- Eu pedi a Quinze que ficasse para mim, ele deve chegar...

- Ding...dong

- Agora.

Heero sorriu ao som da campainha e caminhou até a sala para abrir a porta para o amigo. Quinze acenou para Duo que estava parado no corredor ligeiramente aborrecido. O americano sorriu e voltou para o quarto pegando suas coisas, para ir para a companhia logo depois que saísse da prefeitura. Olhou pela janela do quarto, vendo o carro que viera buscá-lo. Passou por Heero, dando-lhe um beijo rápido, não dando ao outro tempo para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Nos vemos depois.

Heero balançou a cabeça, vendo o amante partir. Sabia que Duo ficara aborrecido por não terem tido algum tempo a sós na última semana, uma vez que seus turnos não estavam casando; desde que, ambos decidiram passar as festividades de final de ano juntos e para isso, mudaram a escala que seguiam. Quando Duo retornasse, ele estaria pegando outro turno de 24x36. Quinze tocou no ombro do amigo sorrindo, diante do olhar derrotado deste. Conheciam-se já à algum tempo, e sabia que podia confiar em Quinze para vistoriar a obra que haviam decidido fazer para acomodar melhor suas visitas. Pegou suas coisas e partiu, com a esperança de que em apenas algumas semanas teriam algum tempo para eles.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duas semanas depois:

Duo esticou o corpo na cama sorrindo. Finalmente estava de férias, nada de turnos longos, fumaça ou papelada para preencher. Seriam apenas ele e Heero, e em poucos dias, eles e suas famílias. Olhou para o calendário que marcava a data de sete de dezembro. Em duas semanas seria natal, e ainda nem havia comprado os presentes. Espreguiçou bocejando, e se obrigou-se a se levantar. Em alguns minutos os pedreiros chegariam para terminar a obra e logo em seguida o pintor, que pintaria os quartos. E em duas horas Heero retornaria de seu turno e ficaria em casa por três dias. Trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça de moletom preta e um casaco cinza. Penteou, trançou os cabelos e foi até a cozinha comer algo e tomar uma xícara do café que Heero sempre fazia antes de sair.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

5Th Delegacia:

Heero fechou a gaveta, suspirando. Sentia-se cansado e louco para cair na cama e descansar um pouco ao lado de seu bombeiro preferido. Olhou para Zechs que era um retrato cansado dele mesmo. Esticou o corpo e bebericou o café já frio, despejando o resto na lata de lixo junto à mesa. Fechou o laptop, desconectando-o, e guardando-o na maleta. Juntou todos os papéis pronto para se despedir do colega, quando Une o chamou.

- Heero, poderia vir a minha sala por favor?

Ouviu Zechs dar uma risada diante do palavrão que proferira, mas teve o prazer de vê-lo fazer o mesmo, quando Une também o convocou.

- Zechs, você também.

Caminharam aborrecidos até a sala dela, imaginando o porquê dos colegas lhes sorrirem de forma estranha, como se soubessem de algo que desconheciam. Heero bateu na porta e eles entraram, aguardando autorização para sentarem-se.

- Sentem-se Heero, Zechs; e não se preocupem, serei breve. Imagino o quanto estejam cansados e desejam irem para casa.

Heero meneou a cabeça e sentou-se, ignorando o olhar malicioso de Une sobre si. Não era segredo para ninguém no departamento, que ele mantinha um relacionamento com Duo. Embora as apostas houvessem mudado. Os colegas já não apostavam quando seria a próxima briga ou os motivos para o mesmo. Mas sim onde ele e Duo se agarrariam da próxima vez que se encontrassem em serviço. Tudo porque Duo o agarrara na frente de todos; logo após a companhia 57th ter apagado um incêndio do qual fôra solicitado apoio policial,para controlarem os curiosos. Felizmente a mídia já havia sumido, mas boa parte dos colegas os vira e não foi surpresa encontrar bilhetinhos em sua mesa no dia seguinte. Fora os boatos que ouvia, dizendo que bastava ele e Duo estarem juntos na mesma sala, para que pegassem fogo. Olhou para Une que o observava em silêncio já à algum tempo.

O japonês era seu melhor policial, e sabia que merecia as condecorações recebidas e a promoção que havia conseguido. Tanto ele quanto Zechs trabalhavam arduamente e tiveram um desempenho exemplar em todos os casos que se dedicaram. Abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e retirou duas insígnias, colocando-as na frente deles e sorrindo diante de seus olhares de surpresa.

- Bem rapazes, devo dizer que vocês merecem ser detetives.

Zechs olhou para Heero enquanto pegava o novo distintivo. Não eram mais policiais comuns; eram detetives agora. Não precisavam mais ficar fazendo ronda. Teriam mais tempo e um horário mais maleável. Heero pegou o distintivo surpreso; não imaginava que ele e Zechs houvessem sido promovidos. Ouvira boatos de que haviam duas vagas para detetive no departamento, mas que as mesmas já haviam sido preenchida,s e nunca imaginara que seria por ele e Zechs. Voltou seus olhos para Une que sorriu, levantando-se de sua mesa e cumprimentou-os.

- Parabéns rapazes. Quero vê-los segunda-feira em roupas civis. Não precisam mais usar uniforme.

- Sim comandante.

Deixaram a sala e foram recepcionados pelos colegas, que haviam espalhado cartazes de felicitações aos dois. Ao que parecia todos sabiam, menos eles. Aceitaram os cumprimentos e permaneceram ainda algum tempo na delegacia, comemorando a promoção. Quando Heero olhou para o relógio já haviam se passado duas horas do seu horário de saída, e sabia que Duo deveria estar subindo pelas paredes com sua demora. Ligou para casa, dizendo a Duo que já estava a caminho e tinha ótimas novidades para contar.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo desligou o telefone ligeiramente aborrecido. Olhou para o pintor que almoçava na cozinha, fazendo-o suspirar frustrado. Haviam feito tantos planos para seu primeiro dia de férias. Um almoço íntimo no quarto. Apenas ele e Heero. Mandando as favas o pintor, ou o fato de que ele os ouviria fazendo amor. Estava tudo pronto para recebê-lo. Faltava apenas a peça principal: Heero. E agora o amante ligava dizendo que estava a caminho, mas que iria demorar mais uma hora, e que tinha grandes novidades. Detestava quando Heero atiçava sua curiosidade. Iria ficar se remoendo, tentando imaginar o que o outro tinha para lhe contar. Exasperado, caminhou até a pia e lavou a louca, disposto a ocupar-se com alguma coisa até a chegada de Heero.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo encontrava-se pintando uma das paredes do quarto, quando sentiu um par de braços circundar sua cintura de forma possessiva. Sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo, diante das carícias feitas pelas mãos de Heero. Gemeu deliciado, esquecendo-se do pintor que se encontrava no outro quarto, terminando de pintar a parede, quando o policial começou a sugar a junção do pescoço e do ombro com ímpeto, .

- Aaahhhhhh... Heero não sei o que há com você, mas não pare.

Heero mordeu o pescoço de Duo, que largou o rolo de pintura e recostou-se melhor nele. Não pretendia atacar Duo dessa forma, ainda mais com outras pessoas em casa, mas ao vê-lo tão concentrado, pintando a parede, com as pernas longas à mostra, foi incapaz de resistir.

Duo sentia que suas pernas logo cederiam ao peso de seu corpo, e procurou firmar melhor os pés no chão. Olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo que o pintor havia parado o que fazia, e agora os observava da porta, de maneira furtiva. Sentiu seu rosto corar e sussurrou a Heero que estavam sendo observados.

- Heero... o... o pintor...

Heero soltou Duo, que cambaleou um pouco. Procurou ajeitar a roupa e se recompor, enquanto via o amante caminhar até o pintor, despachando-o. Olhou para o amante que seguia o pintor sem entender, ganhando simplesmente um sorriso deste. Foi atrás dele a tempo de ouví-lo marcar o término da pintura para a manhã seguinte.

- Heero?

- Ele voltará amanhã. Agora eu quero apenas que você venha aqui e sente-se ao meu lado.

Duo caminhou até o amante, limpando as mãos sujas de tinta num pedaço rasgado de pano. Sentou-se em seu colo, aguardando o que o outro queria falar. Olhou para a mesa, vendo uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Numa delas um pequeno embrulho. Virou-se para Heero, que sorriu; batendo de leve em suas pernas e incentivando-o a pegar o pacote.

- O que é?

- Abra.

Duo sorriu como uma criança e pegou o pacote dentro da taça, ganhando uma palmada na bunda, o que fez seus olhos escurecerem. Heero sorriu e abriu a garrafa de vinho, despejando o líquido avermelhado nas taças, enquanto o amante rasgava o papel dourado. Heero raramente lhe trazia presentes, e estes não costumavam vir embrulhados em papel dourado com o logotipo de uma das mais caras joalherias do centro. Seus olhos piscaram ao ver o crucifixo prateado depositado no fundo de veludo negro.

- Heero o que...

- É um presente.

- Mas... deve ter custado caro.

- Nem tanto.

Heero retirou o crucifixo, colocando-o no pescoço de Duo. Este tocou o objeto, sentindo o frio da jóia. Não se achava uma pessoa religiosa. Nem ao menos acreditava nas coisas relativas ao céu e inferno; anjos e demônios; deus e diabo. Acreditava que na vida, todos nasciam com um determinado propósito, e quando o mesmo terminava morriam para unirem-se a algo maior, se houvessem vivido de forma íntegra. Ainda assim, era um presente bonito e o usaria com prazer. Mesmo se fosse um pedaço velho de pano, se fosse dado por Heero o usaria com gosto.

- Obrigado amor, mas não precisava.

- Eu sei, mas quis dar algo que o fizesse lembrar que não está sozinho.

- Eu...

Heero calou Duo com a ponta dos dedos. Sabia que ele não acreditava no símbolo que a cruz representava. Havia crescido num lar católico e aprendera a confiar e buscar forças e apoio na religião. Sabia que não vivia, segunda as escrituras, mas não se arrependia das decisões que tomara em sua vida. Havia errado tanto quanto havia acertado. Heero beijou Duo suavemente, acolhendo o corpo do outro contra si. Ao final, afastaram-se lentamente, mantendo seus olhares presos, e aguardando que suas respirações normalizassem. Heero afastou Duo ligeiramente, pegando as taças sobre a mesa e oferecendo uma delas ao amante que sorriu corando ligeiramente.

- A que estamos brindando exatamente?.

- A minha promoção.

- Promoção!

- Humrrum... eu e Zechs fomos promovidos a detetives.

Duo pulou sobre Heero, orgulhoso do amante. Heero derramou a taça diante do ataque de Duo e o abraçou, retribuindo o carinho dispensado por este.

- Parabéns amor, mas isso significa que você não vai mais usar uniforme?

Heero sorriu e deitou Duo no sofá, beijando-o de forma suave, e mordiscando-lhe a orelha. Sentiu-o ofegar, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu ainda manterei o uniforme, mas apenas em casa.

Duo sorriu e agarrou Heero fazendo-o tomar seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos procuravam despir o japonês. Já que se encontravam sozinhos, nada melhor que comemorarem de maneira mais prazerosa a promoção, e o fato de estarem juntos após semanas se desencontrando.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

17 de Dezembro – 09:00 hs:

Duo acordou tendo o ombro beijado por Heero e sorriu, diante do cheiro almiscarado que apenas Heero possuía. Virou-se lentamente, tendo os lábios capturados e sugados de forma faminta fazendo-o gemer. Haviam comemorado plenamente a promoção de Heero, varando a madrugada em uma noite tórrida que os manteve aquecidos do frio da estação.

- Bom dia.

- Huuummmm... sim um ótimo dia.

Heero sorriu acariciando o rosto de Duo suavemente, afastando os fios de sua testa e beijando-a. Fazia dias que não acordava tão bem disposto. Mesmo tendo dormido tão pouco. Sua vontade era de ficar na cama e aproveitar a manhã fria, agasalhando-se no corpo quente do amante, mas tinham algumas coisas a fazer, e precisavam deixar a cama para isso.

- Hora de levantar.

- Não, aqui tá tão quentinho.

- Ficamos de comprar os presentes e os enfeites da árvore hoje, esqueceu?

Duo olhou amuado para Heero, antes de sorrir e começar a beijar o peito do amante, tentando dissuadí-lo da idéia de saírem às compras e ficarem em casa. Heero ofegou ante os toques de Duo em seu corpo, e segurou as mãos ardilosas, antes que elas o convencessem. Precisavam aproveitar o final de semana para isso, uma vez que a semana seguinte seria um tanto quanto atribulada com a chegada dos familiares.

- Nem pensar Duo. A gente sai cedo, percorre algumas lojas, procuramos tudo do que precisamos, almoçamos, voltamos pra casa descansamos um pouco e montamos a árvore à noite. Bob ficou de entregá-la à tarde. E os móveis dos quartos devem chegar hoje também.

Duo abaixou a cabeça contra o tórax de Heero derrotado. Havia esquecido que tinham passado na floricultura no final da tarde anterior e deixado reservado um pinheiro que seria entregue logo mais. Bem como os móveis que compraram para compor os dois quartos novos que fizeram na parte de cima da casa.

- Está bem...está bem.

Heero viu Duo levantar da cama e rumar em direção ao banho para suas necessidades matinais, enquanto ele procurava fazer sua higiene pessoal. Em pouco mais de duas horas, haviam se arrumado, tomado café da manhã e planejado sobre o que comprariam.

Deixaram a casa em direção ao centro, onde sabiam que encontrariam a maior parte do que desejavam. Não demoraram muito para encontrar os presentes para seu irmão, a cunhada e os dois sobrinhos, assim como Heero que já sabia exatamente o que dar ao pai e à madrasta. Eles se separaram apenas na hora de comprarem os presentes que dariam um ao outro. Heero já sabia mais ou menos o que queria, e sabia onde encontrar, uma vez que já havia dado uma olhada, dias antes no presente de Duo, e sabia que ele adoraria o uniforme do San Francisco 49th seu time preferido de futebol americano. A última vez em que haviam dado uma volta pelo centro à tarde, Duo ficara namorando o uniforme por quase uma hora, e apenas não o levou porque no dia não havia seu tamanho.

Tivera sorte ao passar na loja e descobrir que o tamanho certo para Duo havia chegado a poucos dias. Pensara em deixar reservado, mas achou melhor vir mais tarde e comprar, pois não tinha certeza de quando poderia retornar a loja e realizar a compra. Caminhou até o café onde marcara de encontrar-se com Duo, tão logo o mesmo houvesse comprado seu presente.

Duo percorreu a maioria das lojas em busca de um presente especial para Heero. Não tinha a menor idéia do que dar a ele de natal, uma vez que o japonês não era a mais fácil das criaturas em questão de se dar um presente. Sabia que qualquer coisa que desse a ele, o mesmo aceitaria e acharia maravilhoso; mesmo se fosse um clipe de papel. Mas ele desejava algo tão especial quanto a cruz de prata com que Heero lhe presenteara. Estava quase desistindo quando viu do outro lado da rua uma loja de brinquedos. Sabia da verdadeira fascinação que o marido tinha por veleiros, e sabia que seria um presente com o qual ele se divertiria, montando as minúsculas peças. Bastava apenas escolher o veleiro certo. O que não foi difícil com a ajuda do vendedor, que se mostrou muito prestativo, visto a quantia que ele gastaria, numa replica exata de um dos veleiros espanhóis de 1850.

Duo retornou algum tempo depois, carregando uma caixa de tamanho considerável. Aproximou-se de Heero e sentou-se satisfeito com seu presente. O japonês olhou-o, vendo o pacote e olhando para o relógio. Já passava um pouco do meio-dia e não sabia se o esposo gostaria de almoçar por ali mesmo ou levar a comida para casa.

- Você quer comer aqui?

Duo olhou ao redor, não muito animado com as opções do lugar. Viu que o marido olhou novamente para o relógio e sorriu diante disso. Levantou-se, surpreendendo o japonês que ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Meus pés tão me matando, e não tô afim de ficar segurando pacote, a gente vai pra casa e pede comida.

- Ok.

- Você aceitou muito rápido, não acha?

Heero sorriu e pegou os pacotes mais pesados para carregar, sendo seguido por Duo que verificava se não haviam esquecido de comprar nada. Em poucos minutos chegaram ao carro e seguiram para casa. No caminho Duo decidiu parar e comprar comida, enquanto Heero aguardava no carro.

- Não é para mexer nos pacotes ouviu?

Duo atravessou a rua rindo, sabendo que Heero jamais faria isso. Geralmente quem fuçava os pacotes escondido era ele, mas Heero sempre o pegava e acabava escondendo o presente até a manhã de natal, quando entregava. E sabia que dessa vez não seria diferente.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

As horas passaram voando, e o descanso da tarde nem ao menos foi feito, uma vez que chegaram ao mesmo tempo em que os entregadores da loja de móveis. Tiveram que deixar o almoço de lado até que a entrega e a montagem fossem feitas por completo, o que levou em torno de quase três horas. Depois do almoço no meio da tarde, arrumaram e limparam tudo, deixando a decoração do pinheiro que chegara alguns minutos após eles sentarem para descansar para o dia seguinte. Tudo o que desejavam era um pouco de descanso, e não foi com surpresa que decidiram por deitar mais cedo que o habitual.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

O fogo se alastrava com rapidez. Por mais que tentassem detê-lo ou se empenhassem em apagá-lo. A água parecia apenas deixá-lo mais forte e voraz. Duo mandou seus homens recuarem para a base que até o momento se encontrava livre, mas o caminho até lá era um corredor de chamas vermelhas. Como chefe, ele era responsável pelos homens que estavam sob seu comando. A vida deles era sua responsabilidade. Um erro seu e todos corriam o risco de morrerem. Tomou posse de uma das mangueiras, procurando abrir caminho para que eles passassem pelo inimigo. Um a um conseguiram passar. Duo sorriu e continuou a combater o inimigo. Quando estava prestes a ele mesmo atravessar o corredor em chamas que seus homens combatiam, seu olhar distraiu-se com uma imagem surreal.

Um menino de longos cabelos castanhos correndo do outro lado, em direção a criatura. Chamou a criança, receoso do caminho que esta tomava. Notou os pés descalços e temeu pelo que a criatura faria à pobre criança. O menino parou de correr ao seu chamado e ignorando o chamado de seus homens foi até ela, quando; o mesmo abriu-lhe os braços como se o chamasse. Duo correu até a criança ignorando que seu inimigo fechava o cerco a sua volta. Tomou a criança em seus braços, apenas para que ela se transformassem em chamas no mesmo instante, tragando-o para dentro delas.

- Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Heero sacudiu o amante que se debatia e gritava como se arrancassem sua pele. Duo acordou assustado e suado. Puxou o cabelo tocando-se e certificando-se de que estava intacto. A voz de Heero parecia vir de um lugar distante, e tudo em que conseguia pensar era que o calor o estava sufocando. Heero deixou a cama indo rapidamente a cozinha e trazendo um copo de água, ao qual Duo bebeu rapidamente, engasgando-se; preocupando ainda mais o marido diante de seu desespero. Este retirou o copo das mãos tremulas de Duo e o abraçou; segurando suas mãos entre as suas. Embora ele ainda tentasse tocar o cabelo e o corpo como se procurasse certificar-se de algo.

- Duo está tudo bem, foi apenas um pesadelo.

Duo levou algum tempo antes de responder a Heero. Havia sido apenas um sonho. Nada mais que isso. Ainda assim pareceu-lhe tão real. O calor. A dificuldade em respirar. A sensação do fogo queimando sua pele. O cheiro de cabelo e pele queimada. Ainda sentia a dor. A pele ardendo em carne viva. Nunca em todos os anos em que trabalhava como bombeiro tivera um sonho tão real e aterrorizante.

- Duo.

Heero preocupou-se com o silêncio do amante até que ouviu a voz dele. Duo suspirava, parecendo aliviado; embora ainda tremesse um pouco.

- Me desculpe... foi... tão real.

- O que foi?

- Esqueça... foi apenas um sonho idiota. Um pesadelo sem sentido... um... horrível pesadelo.

- Se você ficou abalado, não foi tão idiota assim amor. Não quer me contar?

Duo levantou-se da cama, saindo dos barcos do amante. Abriu a cortina e a janela do quarto. O dia ainda não havia amanhecido por completo, mas a suave claridade do amanhecer já se fazia presente. Ficou olhando para o céu durante algum tempo; indiferente à brisa fria do inverno que adentrava pela janela e arrepiava seu corpo. Como poderia dizer a Heero que ainda podia sentir o calor das chamas passando por seu corpo?

Heero ficou observando o americano, aguardando que este dissesse algo. Por algum motivo a visão dele em pé na janela, contra a suave claridade matinal que vinha de fora apertou seu peito de uma forma estranha e angustiosa; como uma garra fria a tirar-lhe o fôlego. Levantou-se abandonando os lençóis, e tomando seu esposo novamente em seus braços, sem saber ao certo se era Duo ou ele quem tremia.

Duo sentiu os braços protetores de Heero ao redor de seu corpo e descansou a cabeça no ombro largo, procurando por palavras que o fizesse sentir-se menos vulnerável e amedrontado. Embora não encontrasse nenhuma.

- Eu... eu sonhei que... havia tombado.

Duo sentiu Heero ficar tenso no mesmo instante em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios. Sentiu o aperto ao seu redor tornasse mais forte e aconchegou-se mais a ele. Heero sabia o significado da palavra para um bombeiro. Entre eles, quando um bombeiro tombava, significava que o mesmo perdeu a luta contra o fogo e fôra engolido por ele. Algo que jamais desejaria que ocorresse com Duo.

- Como?

Duo ouviu a voz de Heero soar baixa e temerosa, algo que jamais imaginara ouvir. Tão irreconhecível. Mesmo sabendo que seu marido era apenas humano. Sabia que ele também possuía seus próprios temores. Obrigou-se a responder, apesar da simples lembrança o fazer estremecer.

- Eu encontrei uma criança e a peguei no colo. Ela transformou-se engolindo-me nas chamas. Eu podia sentir... ainda posso... sentir o calor do fogo queimando minha pele, meu cabelo... eu...

- Foi um pesadelo... apenas isso amor.

Duo sorriu tristemente e agarrou-se a Heero, tremendo. Não deveria ficar tão abalado com um sonho. Conhecia os riscos de sua profissão, e sempre era cuidadoso.

Heero abraçou Duo fortemente, levando-o de volta para a cama. Aconchegou-o em seus braços, cobrindo a ambos. Levou alguns minutos antes que Duo sucumbisse ao sono. Heero observou-o durante algum tempo. Olhou para o céu, pedindo que o sonho dele jamais se tornasse real. Não acreditava em sonhos ou presságios, mas conhecia os riscos que Duo corria cada vez que entrava num prédio em chamas, e sabia que atrás de cada um deles a morte sempre estava a espreita.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dois dias depois:

Duo corria pelo saguão do aeroporto, gesticulando para que Heero se apressasse e o acompanhasse. Entretanto o japonês não tinha a menor intenção de correr pelo lugar como um louco, igual a seu esposo. Duo parou e voltou até o marido, puxando-o com ele, e ganhando um grunhido, que ignorou completamente. Sabia que não devia correr dentro do saguão, mas estavam atrasados.

- Merda Heero, estamos atrasados. Dá pra você pelo menos andar um pouco mais rápido?

- E quem foi que esqueceu que o vôo chegava hoje às 16:00hs?

- Sua. Quem esqueceu de me lembrar?

Duo sorriu sarcasticamente diante do sarcasmo do marido. A culpa era dos dois. Dele, por não ter anotado em algum lugar visível. E de Heero, que não o lembrara. Continuou puxando Heero pelo braço, procurando o irmão e a cunhada na área de desembarque. Estavam quase uma hora atrasados, e torcia para que não houvessem chegado no horário previsto e ficado muito tempo esperando por eles.

Heero segurou a mão de Duo parando-o; pois da maneira como andava depressa não encontraria o irmão. Vasculhou o lugar, tentando se lembrar do nome da companhia aérea em que os mesmos viriam.

- Duo tem certeza que o vôo deles, chegava nesta plataforma?

- Tenho... eu...

- Duo!

Duo parou de falar ao ouvir seu nome. Virou-se vasculhando o lugar, e vendo o irmão e a esposa vindo em sua direção; empurrando o carrinho com as malas. Olhou para Heero que sorria e correu na direção do irmão mais velho. Steven abraçou o irmão assim que o mesmo jogou-se em seus braços. Ele não havia mudado muito. Parecia ter ganho mais massa muscular, e os cabelos pareciam mais longos. Mas o que mais o surpreendia era o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos. Era inegável a felicidade que seu irmão parecia viver. Duo afastou-se, olhando para o irmão mais velho, procurando não se emocionar. Sorriu para Sally abraçando-a com carinho, pois via nela a irmã que nunca tivera.

- É bom vê-los.

- Também sentimos sua falta Duo, mas não vai nos apresentar?

Duo sorriu para Sally que observava o homem de traços orientais que se mantinha afastado observando-os. Pelas descrições dadas pelo cunhado ele deveria ser a pessoa com quem se casara. Duo virou-se, estendendo a mão para Heero que se aproximou tomando-a entre a sua.

- Steven esse é Heero Yuy, meu marido. Falou, corando

Era a primeira vez que o apresentava assim. A maioria das pessoas sabia do relacionamento deles e estivera presente na celebração em que, simbolicamente; uniram suas vidas. Steven sorriu diante do acanhamento de Duo e do orgulho que ele tinha em admitir que estava casado com o homem à sua frente. Estendeu a mão, aceitando o cumprimento daquele que fazia seu meio irmão feliz.

- Fico feliz em conhecê-lo, e se for metade do que Duo disse, fico feliz que meu irmão o tenha escolhido.

- Eu que me sinto honrado por ele ter me aceito.

Duo olhou para Heero com carinho, ganhando um chamego discreto, uma vez que se encontravam em um lugar publico, e manifestações de afeto entre dois homens não seria bem visto por todos. Com a voz meio embargada ele voltou-se para Sally, e apresentou-a com o mesmo carinho.

- Heero está é Sally, minha irmã postiça.

- Prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu.

Sally podia sentir a felicidade do cunhado, e o quanto o japonês que caminhava a seu lado sentia o mesmo por ele. Olhou para o marido, que sorriu diante da intimidade que parecia fluir entre os dois. Mesmo andando separados, para não chamar a atenção. Embora achasse um tanto quanto difícil, visto que os dois formavam um belo par.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois:

Heero olhou para o amante que parecia inquieto.Este rolava para lá e para cá a uns bons dez minutos e isso já o estava incomodando. Sentou-se na cama segurando o amante, disposto a descobrir o quê o incomodava, e que o impedia de adormecer, uma vez que a poucos instantes antes de se recolherem ele estava caindo de sono.

- Ok... o que é?

- Será que eles estão bem acomodados?

Heero começou a rir ante da preocupação excessiva de Duo. Se o irmão e a cunhada do americano não estavam bem instalados, então melhor tratamento só mesmo em um hotel. Duo havia providenciado tudo que eles pudessem precisar e em que ele pudesse ter pensado para ter a mão. Desde água, até cobertores e travesseiros extras. A menos que eles quisessem comer algo no meio da madrugada, aí teriam que deixar o quarto suíte e pegar algo na cozinha.

- Amor, se eles precisarem de algo eles pedem, mas duvido que necessitem de alguma coisa que você ainda não tenha pensado.

- Acha?

- Acho, agora vê se dorme um pouco, pois eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo e você não está me deixando dormir.

Duo olhou para Heero e balançou a cabeça, ajeitando o corpo junto ao marido. Realmente, ele estava sendo exagerado. Steven e Sally estavam bem alojados no quarto amplo que fora reformado a alguns meses. Tinham seu próprio banheiro, uma cama de casal confortável e se sentissem fome, apesar de não acreditar nisso, visto o jantar que tiveram num restaurante da cidade. Cortesia do irmão que insistira em pagar. Eles tinham total liberdade para assaltar a geladeira. Heero fechou os olhos ao ouvir Duo começar a bocejar, indicando os primeiros estágios da sonolência. Em poucos minutos ambos se encontravam embalados pelo sono.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

21 de Dezembro – 16:00hs:

Duo conversava com o irmão quando um barulho ensurdecedor eclodiu do lado de fora, fazendo tremer a casa. Imediatamente colocou-se em alerta. Não parecia ter sido um tremor de terra, mas uma explosão... uma baita explosão. Caminhou até a janela, vendo os vizinhos saírem; e avistou ao longe a fumaça negra que começava a cobrir o céu. Uma segunda explosão no mesmo local fez seu corpo estremecer, ao constatar onde a mesma ocorrera.

- Merda.

- Duo?

Steven viu o irmão correr para o telefone, caminhando até a janela com o mesmo, assim que a chamada foi completada, o ouviu conversar rapidamente com alguém e soube que o assunto era grave. Duo voltou-se para o irmão e a cunhada, não tinha muito tempo, em alguns minutos o carro passaria para busca-lo, ainda assim precisava tranqüiliza-los.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Para onde?

- A explosão que sentimos, foi nas industrias Maze de produtos químicos. Aquele lugar é um verdadeiro barril de pólvora. Temos que apagar o fogo, antes que ele se alastre, as explosões só tendem a aumentar.

- Mas você não está de férias Duo?

- E ainda sou o chefe de bombeiros irmão.

Steven calou-se diante do olhar do irmão. Sabia que não adiantava falar com ele. Duo caminhou rapidamente para o quarto trocando de roupa. Trançou fortemente os cabelos e olhou-se no espelho por alguns segundos. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, mas procurou afastar a sensação, balançando a cabeça. Ao virar-se deparou-se com o irmão, que sorria ligeiramente; fazendo-o sorrir também.

- Heero deve chegar em pouco tempo. Diga a ele que tive que ir.

- Pode deixar. Cuide-se Duo.

- Eu sempre faço isso.

Duo abraçou o irmão e afastou-se. A campainha tocou e ele abraçou rapidamente Sally, antes de sair. Gostaria de ter falado com Heero antes, mas não esperava que tivesse que sair tão rapidamente no meio de suas férias.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Industrias Maze – 19:00hs:

Duo levou pelo menos duas horas para chegar ao local. As ruas de acesso principal, haviam sido bloqueadas, para impedir o acesso de curiosos e dificultar ainda mais o trabalho deles. Assim que chegou procurou por Treize que deveria estar ali naquele inferno. Levou algum tempo para achá-lo e meio ao tumulto. Várias companhias da cidade haviam sido chamadas. Pudera ver o caminhão de pelo menos cinco delas. Treize sorriu assim que avistou Duo. Sabia que ele não ficaria longe muito tempo; ainda mais com as explosões sacudindo metade da cidade.

- Qual a situação?

- O fogo começou na ala norte do prédio e se alastrou rapidamente. Quase metade do complexo inteiro encontra-se mergulhado nas chamas. Felizmente o fogo ainda não atingiu o complexo principal. Segundo o dono, eles tem estocado toneladas de produtos inflamáveis que destruíriam metade da cidade; deste lado até o centro; se o fogo a atingir.

- Ou seja, temos uma bomba em nossas mãos.

- Precisamente.

- Quem está coordenando as companhias?

- Howard.

- E a companhia?

- No momento eu, mas agora que você chegou...

- Sem chances meu amigo, finge que não estou aqui ok? Quantos homens há lá dentro?

- Da nossa companhia? Uns 20 mais ou menos.

Duo balançou a cabeça e foi procurar Howard. Ele era o mais antigo chefe de bombeiros que conhecia, e não havia melhor pessoa para estar no comando daquele inferno que ele. Avistou Zechs e acenou para ele, vendo-o caminhar rapidamente em sua direção.

- O que você faz aqui Duo? Não estava de férias?

- Sabe como eu sou, não posso ver um incêndio. Heero está aqui também?

- Sim, Une pediu que viéssemos junto com os outros. Howard convocou a polícia para desocupar todas as residências ao redor da indústria. Ele teme uma tragédia se não conseguirem deter o fogo.

- Entendo. Se vir Heero diga que também estou por aqui e que mandei um beijo.

- Pode deixar. Tome cuidado

- Tomarei.

Duo acenou e voltou a procurar Howard encontrando dando ordens a alguns homens da companhia 64Th que havia acabado de chegar.

- Howard.

- Olá garoto. Acho que a porta do inferno foi aberta hoje.

- Parece... precisa de ajuda?

- Quanto mais melhor. Temos alguns homens presos na Ala sul do edifício. Estão muito perto de um dos complexos com resíduos químicos. Acha que pode ajudá-los a encontrar um caminho?

- Claro.

- Siga com a companhia 64th, eles vão entrar lá agora. Eles precisam de alguém para liderá-los.

- Ok.

Howard sinalizou informando que Duo estava no comando da equipe que iria entrar. Duo prendeu seus cabelos dentro da roupa e colocou sua máscara. Seu olhar desviou-se para Treize que o olhava e sacudia a cabeça. Ele ficou ao lado de outro homem, ajudando com a mangueira e adentraram naquele inferno.

O calor era terrível, para não disser insuportável. Pra todo o lado que viravam havia apenas fogo. Caminharam pelo meio dele abrindo caminho, até onde achavam que estavam os homens encurralados, no vigésimo quinto andar. Duo pensava... para que uma indústria precisava de um prédio tão alto? O caminho não era fácil, e Duo nem ao menos imaginava como sairiam dali.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Levaram algum tempo para conseguirem chegar ao andar. Todo o teto, bem como o chão parecia prestes a desabar, e ele não queria estar ali quando isso acontecesse. Comandou os homens e alcançaram os bombeiros que haviam sido encurralados. Divisou entre eles alguns de seus homens, e o amante de Treize; que parecia ferido.

- Segure a mangueira. Abra um caminho entre eles e o fogo. Derrube o que precisar, mas alcance-os. Apenas não retire os alicerces que mantêm o teto, ou ele desabará sobre nós.

- Sim senhor.

- Você... jogue água neles, até que tenham nos alcançado.

- Sim chefe.

Duo pegou um machado e começou a limpar ao redor, retirando o entulho para facilitar o caminho. Manteve sua atenção no que os homens faziam e no resgate de seus companheiros. Uma nova explosão abalou todo o lugar, rompendo em algum lugar um duto de gás que explodiu logo abaixo deles. Duo e os outros caíram com o abalo, mas ergueram-se rapidamente, procurando deixar o mais rápido possível aquele inferno. Duo deixou o machado, indo até um dos bombeiros que amparava Wufei e Greg. Foi até eles e amparou Wufei que sorriu ligeiramente ao encontrá-lo.

- Você tá legal?

- Machuquei minha perna quando uma viga caiu, mas estou bem.

- Quebrada?

- Acho que sim.

- Ok... vamos sair daqui.

Wufei balançou a cabeça e seguiu com Duo. Começaram a descer, combatendo o fogo e reabrindo o caminho fechado pelo mesmo. Estavam entre o décimo e nono andar quando tudo aconteceu. Um abalo; provocado por outra explosão e tudo veio abaixo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Do lado de fora Treize e os outros puderam ouvir o barulho do prédio cedendo. A fumaça saiu com força para fora, envolvendo a todos. Ele correu até o local, procurando divisar o amante e o amigo. Jordan viu Treize e foi em sua direção. Havia visto o chefe e o chinês caírem quando o chão desabou e precisavam fazer algo para resgatá-los.

- Treize! Duo, Wufei e outros dois, caíram quando chão desabou sob eles.

- Caíram?

- Sim, um dos tonéis explodiu e o chão cedeu. Nós já havíamos conseguido passar, mas eles ainda não.

Treize procurou manter a calma e a frieza. Precisaria dela para resgatá-los.

- Ok... Cuide de seus ferimentos. Procure Howard e diga o que aconteceu. Formarei uma equipe para encontrá-los.

- Sim senhor.

Treize olhou para o prédio que desmoronara na parte leste, e não soube o que pensar. Ainda estariam todos vivos?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero estava ajudando a evacuar as pessoas quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Alguma coisa havia acontecido com Duo. Zechs havia se comunicado com ele através do celular avisando-o de que Duo estava ali, ajudando os bombeiros. Olhou para o ce;, vendo-o vermelho apesar de noite. Todo o local encontrava-se iluminado pelas chamas.

- Duo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo acordou sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Procurou manter-se consciente, apesar da tonteira e do calor que tornava-se mais insuportável a cada instante. Olhou para suas mãos que estavam machucadas, e intimamente agradecia o fato de que devido a extensão de seus ferimentos a endorfina liberada por seu corpo, o impedia de sentisse dor. Olhou para cima, vendo nada; além de destroços e ferro retorcido. Procurou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, e teve a vaga lembrança do chão cedendo sob seus pés. Olhou ao redor e viu três homens. Um deles era Wufei. Os outros dois eram das companhias 49th e 17th. Rastejou até eles. Apenas para constatar que estavam mortos. Voltou-se para seu companheiro de equipe e respirou aliviado por notar que estava vivo. Apenas inconsciente pela queda. Pela posição em que se encontrava, Wufei parecia ter quebrado as pernas. Ficou tentado a mudá-lo de posição enquanto ainda estava inconsciente, mas mesmo assim, o chinês gemeu de dor, ao esticar-lhe as pernas.

Numa analise rápida, estes eram os únicos ferimentos mais preocupantes. A coluna não parecia ter sido atingida, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Com o que tinha a mão, procurou imobilizá-lo, de forma que não se mexesse e causasse maiores danos a si mesmo. Levou a mão ao lado do corpo, notando que sangrava, e que sua roupa estava com uma abertura que poderia passar uma mão aberta. Não quis ver o machucado para não ter com o que se preocupar. Algumas costelas doíam, indicando que estavam fraturadas. Retirou a máscara para poder respirar mais facilmente, mas o ar era ainda mais difícil e obrigou-se a recolocá-la. Sua mente voltou-se para Heero. Desejava estar com ele, e não al, preso dentro daquele inferno. Procurou achar seu rádio, mas o mesmo estava danificado. Tentou o de Wufei, mas ele não estava com ele. Arrastou-se até os corpos dos outros dois e um parecia funcionar. Procurou ajustá-lo na freqüência de emergência e se comunicar-se com alguém lá fora.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Treize olhava para o mar de chamas que havia se tornado o prédio da indústria Não queria nem imaginar como estavam Duo, Wufei e os outros dois presos lá dentro. Sentiu seu coração afligir-se ao pensar no chinês. Tinham se acertado há tão pouco tempo, e agora acontecia isso. Se ao menos eles soubessem onde os dois estavam. Howard o havia convencido de que era arriscado mandar mais homens, sem saber aproximadamente onde os outros estavam. Já tinham bombeiros desaparecidos demais dentro do prédio e estavam longe de conseguir acabar com o fogo. Entendia que não podiam correr o risco de mandar uma equipe atrás deles e perder mais vidas. Seria o mesmo que mandá-los direto para a morte, num labirinto de chamas que alcançavam quase dez metros de altura. Sem contar que todo o lugar corria o risco de explodir, ameaçando incendiar boa parte do bairro onde se encontravam. Duo havia ordenado que fosse aumentada a área de evacuação o que fôra acatado por Howard, que confiava nos julgamentos de Duo. Fora sua última ordem, antes que perdessem a comunicação com eles lá dentro.

Era irônico imaginar que ele houvesse ajudado mais de seis homens a sair e acabado por ficar; quando uma parede desabou sobre eles, fazendo o chão ceder com o peso. Não queria estar no lugar de Duo. Era dele a função de comandar a companhia 57th e não sua. Duo conhecia os homens e o fogo melhor do que ninguém, e em seu íntimo sabia que o amante não poderia estar em melhores mãos. Ainda assim doía-lhe imaginar o inferno pelo qual estavam passando. Se é que ainda estavam vivos. Agarrou o radio mais uma vez, fazendo silenciosamente uma prece, pedindo que um deles respondesse ao chamado na freqüência de emergência.

- Base chamando Shinigami e Dragão, respondam.

- ...

- Base chamando Shinigami e Dragão, respondam rapazes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo ouviu o chamado de Treize e sorriu, apertando o radio e respondendo aliviado.

- Shinigami falando Base.

Treize sorriu, e os homens ao redor festejaram ao ouvir a voz do capitão. Do outro lado Duo pôde ouvir a celebração dos outros homens e sorriu, contraindo o rosto em dor, pelo ferimento lateral.

- Fico feliz... em saber que sou tão querido.

Treize sorriu diante da brincadeira e pediu silêncio, para que pudesse ouvir Duo e tentar tirar ele e os outros de dentro do prédio.

- Não sabemos o que faríamos sem você Duo. Sabe onde estão?

Duo olhou novamente ao redor tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a dar uma posição mais precisa de onde se encontravam, mas novamente não achou nada.

- Acho que entre o 4º e 5º andar. O chão desabou e nós caímos uns oito ou dez andares, mas não tenho certeza.

- Como estão os outros?

- Wufei, está vivo mas inconsciente. Acho que quebrou as pernas, e alguns ossos, não sei ao certo. Consegui imobilizá-lo. Os outros dois estão mortos.

- E você como está?

- Vivo... é o que importa agora.

Treize não quis imaginar o que Duo quis dizer com as palavras curtas. Podia notar a dificuldade que este tinha em responder, e imaginava que deveriam estar sem ar.

- Nós vamos tirá-los daí Duo.

- ...

Duo cortou a ligação sem responder e recostou-se num bloco de concreto. Procurou um lugar mais adequado onde pudessem se proteger caso houvesse outro abalo. Já bastava o fogo. Não desejava acabar soterrado também. Com dificuldade rastejou até um canto, procurando retirar algumas pedras do caminho. A parede parecia sólida e fria, o que indicava que do outro lado não havia fogo, o que manteria intacta por algum tempo. Foi até Wufei, procurando puxá-lo e trazê-lo para o outro lado dos escombros. Com dificuldade conseguiu colocá-lo sob uma viga que se encontrava escorada por outra. Se o teto cedesse, ele ficaria protegido por algum tempo dos escombros. Deitou-se ao lado do amigo, evitando fechar as mãos, que estavam queimadas e ardiam. Seu corpo tremia, e obrigou-se a esperar; imaginando como seria o natal desse ano junto com sua família e a de Heero. O pai do japonês havia ligado, e chegaria na tarde seguinte. Precisava arrumar o quarto onde ficariam hospedados. Um sorriso e uma lágrima caíram de seu rosto, e ele fechou os olhos rendendo-se à inconsciência.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Já era alta madrugada e os homens ainda não havia conseguido chegar aonde, imaginavam que Duo e Wufei estariam. Haviam entrado em contato com o dono da indústria que trouxera a planta do complexo de forma a ajudá-los. Mas ele precisava de mais informações acêrca de onde eles poderiam estar.

- Droga.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Zechs procurou por Heero assim que soube por outro bombeiro que Duo estava preso dentro do prédio. Vasculhou todo o lugar até encontrá-lo, ajudando a cuidar dos feridos menos graves.

- Heero...

Heero voltou-se para Zechs, e pela expressão em seu rosto ele soube que algo havia acontecido a Duo. Procurou não tremer ao questionar o outro.

- O que houve com ele?

- Duo ficou preso dentro do prédio. O chão cedeu. Ele e outros bombeiros caíram. Estão tentando encontrá-los e retirá-los; mas não sabem, onde exatamente ele está.

- Ele está vivo?

- Ele fez contato por rádio. Ele ficará bem Heero.

Heero balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e sentiu o aperto de Zechs em seu ombro. Tentou não afligir-se. Duo conhecia o fogo como ninguém. Ele sairia vivo de lá e voltaria para casa em algumas horas. Nem se lembrariam dos momentos de angústia.

- Ele ficará bem.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo acordou atordoado. O fogo estava mais perto e ele teve que apagar as chamas que dançavam em suas pernas e no braço de Wufei. Olhou ao redor, vendo que não havia caminho algum, e que as chances de que chegassem até eles eram mínimas. A parede a suas costas ardia de calor, o que indicava que o fogo já havia alcançado a outra sala. Pegou o radio com esforço entrando em contato com Treize novamente, precisava fazer algo antes que fosse tarde demais.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

O radio chiou e a voz de Duo foi ouvida por Treize, que procurou atendê-lo rapidamente.

- Treize...

Duo aguardou alguns segundos antes de ouvir a voz de Treize. Precisava saber como andavam as coisas e quanto tempo havia se passado desde o último contato entre eles. O calor apenas crescia, apesar da água que jorrava de algum lugar acima deles. Certamente proveniente de algum cano rompido.

- Sim Duo.

- Como estão indo?

- Nós já temos uma idéia de onde vocês estão. Mais ainda vai levar algum tempo até os alcançarmos.

- Entendo... Poderia encontrar o Heero para mim?

- ...

- Eu gostaria de falar com ele, caso...

Duo não precisou terminar a frase, para que Treize soubesse a que ele se referia. Ele desejava falar com o amante caso a equipe não os encontrasse a tempo.

- Sim Duo... eu farei isso.

- Obrigado.

Duo cortou o contato encostando-se na parede. Estava ficando difícil respirar, e agradecia o fato de Wufei ter desmaiado novamente. Podia sentir as lágrimas acumulando-se em seus olhos, e pela primeira vez sentiu que chegara sua hora. Agarrou a cruz de prata com que Heero o havia presenteado há alguns dias, ferindo sua mão queimada. Não acreditava nela, nem no homem que a carregara um dia. Ainda assim pediu que ele o livrasse da dor e que pudesse falar com o japonês uma última vez.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Treize localizou Heero em poucos minutos. A policia já estava no local à algum tempo. Era apenas questão de saber onde o japonês estava naquela confusão toda. Ao aproximar-se dele não soube o que dizer, mas foi desnecessário qualquer palavra. Ele deveria saber que alguém já o havia comunicado quanto ao paradeiro de Duo e de que estavam tentando resgatá-lo com vida.

- Ele quer falar com você Heero.

Heero sentiu seu peito doer, havia apenas um significado para que Duo mandasse chamá-lo. As chances de que ele saísse com vida eram ínfimas, para não dizer inexistentes. Obrigou-se a acompanhar Treize até o radio, com o qual eles mantinham contato com o americano dentro daquele inferno em chamas. Suas mãos tremeram ao pegar o rádio e falar com seu amante.

- Duo.

- ...

- Duo, responda.

Duo abriu piscou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, não se lembrava de tê-los fechado. Isso significava que não tinha ar o suficiente e desmaiaria em pouco tempo. Obrigou seu corpo a pegar o rádio, apertar o botão e falar com o amante.

Heero olhou para Treize, que o olhava apreensivo. Havia chamado o amante e o mesmo não havia respondido. Não queria acreditar que ele morrera... não agora. Precisava dele como precisava do ar para respirar. Ele era sua vida e não era nada sem ele. O radio chiou um pouco e logo em seguida eles ouviram a voz de Duo soar cansada e fraca.

- Heero.

- Duo... Deus... eu.

- Eu te amo... e sinto muito por não poder estar com você.

- Não!... você não pode morrer. Você não vai morrer, me ouviu?

Duo sorriu, o rosto sendo banhado pelas lágrimas que não conseguia conter. Soluçou e desejou com todas as forças que eles pudessem ter uma chance de voltar a estar juntos, e que aquele não fosse realmente seu fim. Heero e os outros podiam ouvir o choro de Duo, muitos também choravam pelo inevitável da situação.

- Acho que apenas um milagre... pode me tirar daqui. E eu deixei de acreditar em milagres... há muito tempo amor.

- E o que eu vou fazer sem você? Droga Duo! Eu não sei mais viver sem você.

- Você vai viver por mim... vai encontrar alguém e ser feliz por nós dois.

- Não... eu não posso... não me peça para desistir de você.

- Você... precisa... não creio que tenha...

Uma explosão ocorreu na parte norte do prédio, sacudindo todo o quarteirão. O radio emudeceu, e Heero deixou-se caiu no chão desamparado. Seu corpo sacudia pelos soluços e choro estrangulados. Sentiu braços ao seu redor e o choro de Treize juntar-se ao seu. Haviam acabado de perder uma parte deles naquele momento

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

28 de Dezembro - Cemitério estadual – 09:00 hs:

- Àqueles que morreram bravamente, para que outros pudessem sobreviver. Aos homens e mulheres que deram suas vidas. Não apenas por amor ao trabalho que tinham, mas porque acreditavam no valor da vida daqueles por quem se arriscavam...

Uma multidão mantinha-se em silêncio diante do discurso do reverendo. À frente dos túmulos daqueles que pereceram ao lutarem contra um inimigo impiedoso e crue;, coroas de flores aguardavam seu destino. Nos semblante de todos a tristeza e pesar por aqueles que nunca mais voltariam a ver. Homens, mulheres e crianças que perderam seus entes queridos, buscavam forças junto àqueles que sentiam a mesma dor. Heero apertou as mãos em punho, segurando a cruz de prata com a aliança de Duo presa na corrente em seu pescoço, ante as palavras do padre. Sentiu a mão de Zechs tocar seu ombro e meneou a cabeça diante do conforto discreto que o parceiro de trabalho lhe oferecia. Procurou prestar atenção às ultimas palavras do reverendo e não pôde impedir-se de emocionar-se, ao ouvir o som dos disparos numa última homenagem àqueles que se perderam no incêndio da indústria química há uma semana.

- Eles serão lembrados sempre. Por sua bravura e coragem. Sua determinação, e certeza de que não importava o quão difícil fosse a missão que tinham... o objetivo era somente um: O de fazer o quê fosse necessário para salvar as vidas daqueles que nunca viram o rosto. Que eles encontrem a paz que merecem e a glória por seus feitos.

O som das vozes do coral começou a ecoar pelo cemitério, fazendo com que todos se enchessem de saudade.

**_Se anjos não podem morrer, porque você se foi? _**

**_Anjos deveriam ser imortais, eles não deveriam _**

**_morrer como nós. _**

**_Algum dia minha alma irá parar de chorar? _**

**_Porque, eu sei que o meu coração estará sempre sangrando _**

**_pela sua partida _**

Heero olhou para o céu que começava a clarear, e uma nesga de sol rasgar as nuvens escuras, iluminando as doze coroas de flores. Uma a uma foram depositadas sobre o túmulo dos homens e mulheres que tombaram no combate ao fogo. Olhou para o lado vendo Hilde soluçar. O rosto pálido, marcado pelas lágrimas. Num gesto que jamais imaginou ser capaz, gentilmente tomou-a nos braços confortando-a, e deixando que ela chorasse sua tristeza. Enquanto ele mesmo recusava-se a chorar as suas.

**_Quem disse que viveríamos para sempre? _**

**_E que a morte chega apenas na hora certa? _**

**_Eu me pergunto. Havia realmente chegado sua hora? _**

Após colocar a coroa de flores sobre o túmulo, Treize retornou para o lado de Zechs e Heero, que abraçava Hilde. Ele, assim como os outros prestaram uma última continência em honra aos amigos, enquanto o coral jovem da igreja anglicana terminava de cantar a última estrofe e ficava em silêncio.

****

**_Que os anjos abençoem sua alma, _**

**_E que os céus se abram para receber você, junto aos seus. _**

**_Porque ninguém me disse, que os anjos podem morrer._**

Zechs tocou o ombro de Heero, tomando Hilde em seus braços e a apertando, na medida em que o corpo dela convulsionava pelo pranto. Delicadamente levou-a para longe; recebendo um olhar grato do parceiro. Treize aproximou-se de Heero, vendo as lágrimas que ele derramava, sabia em quem ele pensava, e o fato de Hilde chorar em seus braços não o ajudava a esquecer de seu desespero.

- Ele teria gostado da cerimônia.

- Sim..., ele sempre pensou nas vidas que salvav,a e nunca em si mesmo. Ele amava o fogo, tanto quando adorava combate-lo. Mesmo que a luta fosse desigual, ele nunca...

Treize balançou a cabeça ao ver Heero emocionar ainda mais, ao lembrar-se de Duo. Nunca havia conhecido alguém com tamanha paixão e coragem. Duo conhecia os riscos de seu trabalho, mas nunca pareceu importar-se com isso. Sempre agia como se fosse imune ao fogo. A forma como ele o enfrentava era como se eles dançassem juntos. Num balé onde apenas um venceria. Heero procurou refrear as emoções, havia jurado a si mesmo que não choraria. Tinha que ser forte e continuar a tocar a vida.

- Como você tem passado?

- Bem.

Treize olhou para Zechs que balançou a cabeça ligeiramente diante da afirmativa de Heero. Sabia que o parceiro não estava nada bem, e por um momento achou que o mesmo não viesse à missa marcada pela prefeitura. Mas surpreendêra-se ao vê-lo chega,r vestindo o uniforme de gala da polici;, usado apenas em comemorações fúnebres. Apenas podia imaginar pelo o quê ele estava passando, e esperava apenas nunca ter que sentir o mesmo.

- E em casa? Precisa de companhia?

Heero balançou a cabeça negando. Na verdade, tirando o fato do quarto se encontrar frio, sem a presença de Duo, a casa andava cheia de certa forma.

- Steven e a esposa estão voltando para Nova York amanhã. Mas o pai dele disse que ficará mais algum tempo, e meu pai não pretende partir até que ele ache que estou bem o suficiente para ficar sozinho.

- É bom que tenha companhia Heero.

- Eu sei...

Ele desviou sua atenção ao ver o pai de Duo aproximar-se. Despediu-se de Treize e caminhou até Mark Maxwell. Era irônico pensar que ele houvesse vindo para reconciliar-se com o filho mais novo e não pudera fazê-lo, dada a tragédia. Fôra um choque para ele descobrir o que acontecêra ao filho, sem que tivesse a chance de pedir-lhe perdão. Ele chegara no dia seguinte, quando Steven comunicara o ocorrido. Duo haveria de ter ficado feliz em vê-lo; saber o quanto havia mudado, e o quanto estava arrependido. Nesses poucos dias, havia visto que Mark Maxwell era apenas um homem atormentado pela falta da mulher que amara e foi incapaz de aceitar o fato de que amava o filho de uma desconhecida com quem se deitara.

- Senhor Maxwell.

- Achei que talvez precisasse de apoio.

- Obrigado, acho.. .que o pior já passou.

- É verdade... embora eu... nunca tenha dito a ele o quanto me orgulhava... por ele ter seguido seu próprio destino. Eu o amava tanto quanto a Steven, mas fui orgulhoso e idiota demais para não demonstrá-lo...

- Acho que Duo sabia... ele sempre foi cabeça-dura e orgulhoso.

- Acha... que ele me perdoaria? Por não tê-lo amado, e sido o pai que desejava?

- Sim... ele perdoaria.

- Eu posso acompanhá-lo hoje?

Heero sorriu e meneou a cabeça, caminhando ao lado do pai de Duo e deixarem o cemitério. Caminharam em silêncio, seguindo de carro até o centro da cidade. Passaram pelas ruínas da indústria. Não havia sobrado nada, apenas cinzas e ferros retorcidos. O fogo desturíra tudo. Vidas, felicidade, esperança. Heero evitou olha,r mantendo o rosto virado para frente. Não queria pensar no que havia perdido. Observou de relance o pai de Duo, que enxugava algumas lágrimas. Sabia o quanto deveria ser difícil para ele, e sentia-se triste pelo fato dele ter levado tanto tempo para tentar corrigir seus erros e procurar estreitar os laços paternais. Avistou seu destino e manobrou o carro, parando-o. Respirou fundo, dando-se um tempo para recuperar-se, antes de sair do carro e seguir em frente. Precisava desses segundos para poder refazer-se. Ainda mais depois da cerimônia no cemitério.

Olhou para o pai de Duo e saiu do carro. Caminharam em direção ao prédio branco à frente. Tomaram o elevador, saindo em um corredor silencioso. Heero abriu a porta da sala refrigerada, ouvindo o soluçar do pai de Duo a suas costas. Entendia o que ele sentia. Ele mesmo tinha dificuldades em manter-se indiferente, e esforçava-se para não chorar ao vê-lo deitado naquela cama. O rosto pálido, com máquinas medindo a todo o momento seus batimentos e respiração. À procura de um indício de melhora. Os médicos não tinham idéia de quando Duo acordaria, ou se ele algum dia acordaria. Mas ele estava vivo, mesmo que seu sorriso brilhante e alegre, não mais brilhasse em seu belo rosto. Entretanto, enquanto seu coração batesse e ele respirasse, havia a esperança de um milagre.

A porta abriu-se e duas enfermeiras entraram, sorrindo para Heero; que meneou a cabeça, sabendo do ritual ao qual Duo seria submetido. Uma delas fez as medições, enquanto a outra trocava os curativos e examinava as sondas e o soro. Olhou para o pai de Duo, vendo a dor em seus olhos. Puxou uma cadeira, fazendo com que se sentasse um pouco. Pegou um pouco de água na pequena geladeira do canto, que era reservada aos ocupantes que geralmente ficavam com os pacientes. Fazia uma semana que sua rotina se resumia a ir para o hospital e ficar ali com ele, apenas segurando-lhe a mão ou conversando. Então ia para casa... tomava banho... empurrava algo para dentro e voltava para ficar com ele.

- Ele parece tão sereno.

Heero sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. Sim... Duo parecia sereno. Apenas dormindo. Se não fossem as mãos enfaixadas e o ferimento do lado esquerdo do rosto, diria que ele estava apenas dormindo. Tocou a cruz com a aliança de Duo e tremeu. Sentia que não agüentaria mais tempo sem ouvir a voz dele. Sem ver a luz de seus olhos brilhando cada vez que dizia amá-lo. Quanto tempo teria que esperar até que ele acordasse de seu sono?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

12 de Dezembro de 2006 – Onze meses depois:

Heero encontrava-se a caminho do hospital para visitá-lo. Após dois meses em completo sono, os médicos acharam melhor que ele evitasse passar a noite ali ao lado dele. E então, todos os dias após o trabalho ele ia ao hospital e ficava com ele até alta madrugada e voltava para a solidão de sua casa. Há alguns meses havia convencido seu pai a voltar para casa e seguir sua vida, enquanto ele continuava com a sua, na espera de um milagre que apenas ele ainda não deixara de acreditar. Os médicos não tinham idéia dos motivos pelos quais Duo ainda não havia acordado, era um mistério para eles. Ele havia passado na floricultura e comprado alguns lírios brancos, pois eram as flores preferidas do esposo. Entrou no hospital, seguindo diretamente ao quarto no quinto andar. Encontrou-o dormindo como sempre. O rosto do lado esquerdo tinha apenas uma pequena cicatriz, as mãos precisaram passar por uma cirurgia, para amenizar as queimaduras e o enxerto de pele a que fôra submetido. Heero trocou as flores do dia anterior pelas novas, adicionando água fresca. Beijou os lábios pálidos do esposo e sentou-se a seu lado, começando a conversar com ele sobre seu dia.

- Seu pai me ligou hoje. Queria saber como você está, e se eu gostaria de passar o natal com eles este ano. Mas eu disse que ficaria com você.

Heero olhou para a face de Duo, retirando a franja da testa com carinho. Aproximou-se mais, deitando sua cabeça no abdômen de Duo, beijando suavemente a mão que encontrava-se fria pela refrigeração do quarto. Puxou um pouco mais as cobertas de forma a mantê-lo aquecido. Voltou a sua posição anterior, esfregando o rosto contra a coberta áspera.

- Eu vi algo que você gostaria. É a sua cara na verdade. Você disse que queria um lembra? Falei com o vendedor e ele ficou de encontrar um parecido. Pêlo negro, olhos azuis. O vendedor disse que nasceu uma ninhada à alguns dias, e talvez tenham outro com as mesmas características. Se conseguir comprá-lo, vou ver se consigo autorização para trazê-lo, mas você vai ter que dar um nome a ele.

Heero piscou sentindo-se cansado. Esfregou os olhos, fechando-os momentaneamente.

- Wing...É um bom nome.

Heero levantou a cabeça surpreso, olhando para Duo. A menos que houvesse enlouquecido, o americano havia respondido. Levantou-se, aproximou-se mais e tocou-lhe o rosto.

- Vamos amor..., diga que não estou sonhando.

O silêncio continuou a preencher o quarto, e Heero fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça derrotado, ao não ouvir nada; além do silêncio. Entretanto uma voz fraca soou novamente pouco antes de abrir os olhos.

- Tá tão frio Heero.

Heero viu-se encarando duas jóias ametistas, ligeiramente cansadas. Tomou os lábios de Duo, chorando ao vê-lo acordar. Duo piscou confuso, diante da reação do amante, onde ele estava afinal? Não se lembrava como viera parar ali, a última coisa de que lembrava era de ter adormecido após falar com Heero.

- Wufei…ele…

- Está bem meu amor. Eu vou chamar o médico, está bem?

Duo balançou ligeiramente a cabeça concordando, vendo Heero sair rapidamente. Varreu os olhos pelo quarto detendo-se no calendário preso a parede. Seus olhos piscaram, não acreditando no que via. Heero voltou com o médico que lhe sorriu, começando a examiná-lo e retirando as sondas, e enchendo-o de perguntas para saber se estava lúcido. Seu olhar voltou-se para Heero, querendo saber se era verdade o tempo que passara ali.

- Quanto tempo... fiquei aqui?

O médico sorriu tristemente, olhando para o japonês. Ele fora o único a permanecer ali, dia após dia. Não era raro ver que os familiares depois de algum tempo, simplesmente sumissem, e ficou surpreso que tivesse que impedir o japonês de continuar a dormir ali no hospital; pois tinha certeza de que continuaria a fazê-lo até que o companheiro acordasse.

- Foram quase doze meses meu jovem.

- Doze meses? Tanto assim?

- O incêndio foi apagado três dias depois que retiraram você e Wufei desacordados amor. Dia 22 faria um ano que você estava dormindo.

- Você...

- Fiquei aqui ao seu lado todo o tempo.

- Eu lembro da sua voz, eu queria responder, mas sentia-me tão cansado... Desculpe...

- Não..., você está bem e é isso o que importa. Você voltou para mim meu amor.

Duo sorriu fracamente, estendendo a mão para Heero, que a segurou; beijando-a. Ele retirou a cruz do pescoço pegando a aliança de Duo e devolvendo-a ao lugar a que pertencia. O médico sorriu, deixando-os a sós um pouco. Eles mereciam aquele momento depois de tudo pelo o quê passaram.

Heero viu o médico sair e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Duo. Sua mão correu pela face pálida, vendo-o fechar os olhos com a carícia. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, para ser detida pela mão de Duo.

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo Heero.

- O que aconteceu desde que estive aqui? Como nos acharam?

Heero ajeitou-se melhor, fazendo Duo repousar a cabeça em seu colo. Contou como a equipe os encontrara. Derrubando a parede da face leste que se encontrava menos abalada pelo fogo. Que ele se encontrava desmaiado, e que o fogo já se encontrava por todo o lugar onde estavam. Por isso ele tivera as mãos e pernas queimadas, ao proteger Wufei com o próprio corpo. Haviam tentado reanimá-lo sem sucesso, e tiveram que levá-lo ao hospital, onde o operaram para deter a hemorragia, proveniente do ferimento na lateral do corpo. As cirurgias de enxerto de pele nas mãos. Que Wufei tivera apenas as pernas quebradas devido à queda. Algumas costelas fraturadas, e uma contusão na cabeça, e pequenas queimaduras. Heero contara que o pai viera vê-lo e pedir-lhe perdão. Duo chorou ao ouvir as palavras de Heero quanto ao quê o pai sentia em relação a ele. Que o amava e sentia orgulho dele. Heero abraçou-o com carinho chorando junto com ele. Deixando que ambos curassem suas tristezas na alegria que sentiam no momento. Ficariam bem... pois estavam juntos novamente.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

24 de dezembro – 19:00hs:

Heero olhou para Duo que parecia nervoso. Haviam ido para Nova York fazer uma surpresa a família de Duo, que ainda não sabia de seu restabelecimento. O americano havia decidido fazer-lhes uma surpresa aparecendo na casa de Steven, onde a família estaria passando o natal. Haviam deixado o hotel à alguns minutos e dirigido-se para a parte su,l numa das áreas nobres. Heero havia recebido uma ligação de Steven insistindo para que ele viesse, dois dias depois de Duo acordar, e ele havia ficado de pensar, mas não retornara a ligação confirmando sua ida. Duo insistira tanto para irem e os surpreender que viu-se aceitando fazer parte da surpresa. O táxi parou no endereço, e Duo olhou para a residência, cuidadosamente decorada para o natal. Deixaram o táxi e Heero segurou-lhe a mão enquanto caminhavam para a porta. Duo respirou fundo e sorriu, escondendo-se de lado para que não o vissem. Heero tocou a campainha e aguardou, até que foi atendido por Sally.

- Heero? Que surpresa, pensávamos que não viria. Você não ligou.

- Desculpe, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

Sally sorriu notando que o japonês parecia mais alegre e bem disposto. Estava a ponto de comentar, quando Heero afastou-se ligeiramente, permitindo que ela visse o arbusto no jardim e a pessoa a esconder-se atrás dele. Ela levou a mão aos lábios soluçando, e gritou pelo marido.

- STEVEN!

Steven estava na sala conversando com o pai, quando ouviu o grito de Sally. levantou-se correndo, preocupado que algo pudesse ter acontecido, Mark Maxwell acompanhou o filho, ao vê-lo levantar-se apressadamente com o grito da nora. Eles conversavam sobre Duo quando a ouviram gritar. Ambos pararam assim que chegaram à porta e virem Heero sorrindo, e atrás dele... Duo.

- Deus...

Steven puxou o irmão, abraçando-o fortemente e chorando. Beijou-lhe o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Ele estava ali... acordado.

- Quando?

Duo soluçou enxugando o rosto ainda abraçado ao irmão.

- Doze dias atrás... mas eu pedi a Heero que não contasse nada. Queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Realmente... foi uma surpresa. Uma maravilhosa surpresa.

Duo olhou para o pai que procurava enxugar as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Steven soltou o irmão, e empurrou-o gentilmente em direção ao velho.

Duo parou em frente ao pai, mordendo levemente os lábios, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Mesmo Heero tendo lhe contado que o pai havia mudado e queria realmente uma chance para se entenderem, sentia-se acanhado e receoso. Mark olhou para o filho mais novo. A face antes pálida, estava agora corada e cheia de vida. Seu menino estava ali, na sua frente, vivo; e longe daquela cama de hospital. Avançou um passo puxando-o para seus braços. Chorando tudo que se recusara a chorar, quando acreditava que ele continuaria ali dormindo naquela cama para sempre. Duo ofegou, chorando diante do abraço, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido abraçado dessa forma pelo pai, ou mesmo de tê-lo visto chorar.

- Meu menino... meu filho... perdoe-me por nunca tê-lo amado como deveria.

- Papai...

Duo apertou o pai, olhando nos olhos de Heero que lhe sorriu ternamente. Ele mesmo encontrava-se chorando junto com Sally que o abraçou pelos ombros.

- Vamos entrar, e seja bem-vindo irmãozinho.

Duo olhou para Steven, que abraçou Sally. Entrou e abraçou o pai, segurando a mão do marido quando passou por ele. Não seria um natal qualquer como todos os outros. Este ano seria diferente. Estariam celebrando a vida, a família, o amor, a fraternidade. Celebrariam os pequenos e grandes milagres. Os visíveis e os invisíveis. Certos de que o amanhã de cada um deles seria especial. Pela esperança reavivada de que tudo é possível, se acreditarmos de coração, apesar das adversidades.

****

Owari

Acabei...

Um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo repleto de esperança a todos...que possamos aprender a acreditar em milagres, mesmo quando a vida nos tira o chão sob nossos pés.

Agradecimentos a Mami pelo incentivo.

A sis Litha-Chan pelo apoio e opinião.

A Dhandara pela revisão.

E a todos aqueles que me mandam reviews.


End file.
